


A Royal Match

by Mikotyzini



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Kiss in Every Chapter, F/F, Royalty AU, Whitley's kind of a douche - I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Ever since she was a child, Weiss dreamed of changing Atlas for the better. Her time might finally be near, but one last obstacle stands in her path - Whitley. To take the throne, she must convince Vale's princess that she's more fit to marry. If she fails, she might lose more than just Atlas to her brother.Sharing a kiss every chapter might just keep him away...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 312
Kudos: 1581





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since our Saturday story is pretty much Bees only, I've decided to post this story on Wednesdays. The style of this will be really different from what you're used to reading from me - mainly, this is written to be short (~2000 words) chapters that focus around the different kisses our main couple shares. But those kisses might escalate over time...you'll just have to read and see ;)

“This is stupid,” Weiss grumbled while following Winter through the halls of the palace, taking care to match her sister’s swift pace so as not to be left behind. 

“Call it what you will.That won’t change the circumstances.” 

While Weiss had a host of responses to that - none of them very ‘princess-like’ - she held her tongue and glowered instead.“It just doesn’t make sense,” she added, unable to stay quiet for long.“If I’m supposed to be queen -”

“Which you are.” 

“Right.”The agreement only emboldened her further.“If I’m supposed to be queen, why must I marry?That has no bearing on my ability to lead.If anything, it’s a distraction.Wouldn’t the people prefer my full attention be on making their lives better?” 

“Weiss.”Pausing outside the door to the throne room, Winter turned around and shook her head.“You know I agree with you.Obviously, that’s why we’re in this position to begin with.But if you don’t do this, Whitley will.”

The idea of Whitley becoming the King of Atlas made Weiss frown.After decades living under the iron rule of a despot, that was exactly what they didn’t need - another despot.If he became king, she would spend the entirety of her life wondering what freedom felt like.

Sighing at the thought, she gave her sister a more earnest look.

“Why couldn’t you have gotten married?” 

“There was no point.He already decided I was unfit to lead.” 

By now, Winter had accepted her fate and gave nothing more than a frown while turning towards the door.Weiss, however, still found the circumstances unfathomable.Winter was the most fit to rule out of the three of them.She was the eldest.She was the smartest.She was the most adept at navigating Altas’ politics and social spheres.Maybe it was that obvious adeptness that made their father jealous.Maybe that’s why he did what he did.

They couldn’t undo the past, but Weiss was grateful that Winter stayed in the palace regardless of her disinheritance.Weiss needed her guidance to make it through the trials ahead.Especially this one…

“I did my best,” Winter explained in a hushed voice while setting her hand on the door.“But Vale refused to choose between the two of you without her meeting you first.”

Though Weiss sighed at the added difficulty, she kept her complaints to herself.Vale was a formidable kingdom, but also...different.Very different from Atlas.That, and if Vale’s leaders refused to name the match, then Whitley would be all over the poor girl as soon as she arrived.He wasn’t stupid - he knew that whoever married first had a better chance of taking the throne, especially with their father on his death bed.So the future of Atlas rested in the hands of someone who’d never even been to Atlas.

If Weiss’ future happiness didn’t depend on the outcome, she might find it amusing.Instead, she pushed past her indignation, stress, and annoyance - determined to suffer in silence.When Winter leveled her with a serious look, however, she knew exactly what was coming.

“This is important, Weiss.” 

“I know...” 

“I don’t think you fully grasp the gravity of the situation.We’re lucky to have this opportunity, but you know Whitley.”Unfortunately, Weiss did know Whitley, and she knew he would do anything to become king.“You _need_ to win her over,” Winter stressed.“Which means you need to be _convincing_.” 

“I will be.”When Winter raised one brow, Weiss sighed and shook her head.“I’ll try to be.”

“Good.”Before opening the door, Winter paused and gave Weiss a more hesitant look.“That means you might need to be...less yourself.”

Weiss wrinkled her nose at the comment, but she knew what Winter meant.In order for this to work, it needed to be one of those relationships from a novel, complete with the giggles and affection and other pointless bits of romance. 

That would be difficult, not to mention annoying.Especially when she’d never met this person and probably had nothing in common with them other than their status as princesses - of vastly different kingdoms, with different customs, different families, different ways of life…

“Please try to make this work,” Winter added, lowering her voice as soon as a pair of butlers walked into the hall.“I can try to find someone else, but I’m afraid there’s no time.Besides, the other options are...worse.” 

Of that, Weiss had no doubt.The princes and princesses she’d met over the past few years were all various shades of horrible.Egotistical, pathological liars, smarmy - she wouldn’t want to spend an evening with them, let alone the rest of her life.

“What kind of person agrees to marry someone they’ve never met?” she whined instead, but Winter just shook her head.

“Either Vale agreed to a marriage with their eldest child, or they buried their economy.She had no choice.” 

“Well neither do I...” Weiss grumbled while motioning for Winter to get this over with.If she weren’t in a similar situation, she might feel sorry for the girl forced to marry a stranger.Unfortunately, now she had to compete with Whitley to marry a stranger of her own, all in the name of securing the kingdom her ancestors built centuries ago.

But when the door opened, revealing the ornate throne room holding her father’s jewel-studded silver throne, she realized how real this was.Because standing in the room, accompanied by a pair of silent butlers, was a young woman with short, brunette hair and a red-and-gold cloak slung over her shoulders.

“Remember your manners,” Winter whispered as they approached the girl, who was integral to their lives in more ways than she knew.“And try not to be too...cold.” 

“It’s Atlas, Winter,” Weiss replied, using a scoff to hide her nerves.“It’s always cold.” 

Fortunately, Winter had no time for rebuttal, as the young woman noted their presence and turned to greet them.Up close, it became evident that she was taller than Weiss, though not by much, with an athletic build that made her look lively and healthy.She wore the royal colors of Vale - deep red with gold accents that paired well with her deep auburn hair.It was her eyes that captured Weiss’ attention most though - a beautiful shade of silver unlike any she’d seen before.

“Princess Rose,” Winter greeted their new guest with a polite smile that was hesitantly returned.“Thank you for coming all this way.Allow me to introduce my sister, and the Princess of Atlas, Weiss Schnee.” 

Once Winter gestured her way, Weiss smiled and curtsied.Her smile faltered, however, when expressive silver eyes locked on to hers. 

Though Princess Rose appeared slightly younger than Weiss, lack of years didn’t show in her poise or mannerisms.Her posture was straight and tall.Her head held high.It was only her eyes that gave away her nerves and reluctance - two emotions she had every reason to feel considering her role as a bargaining chip in their kingdoms’ politics.

“Please call me Ruby,” she replied with a curtsy of her own.“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”As she dipped her head, she reached for Weiss’ hand - a gesture of intimacy Weiss might have backed away from had Winter not stood right there.

But Winter was there, so Weiss offered her hand and didn’t pull away when Ruby pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the back of it.The greeting made Weiss’ hand tingle - a strange sensation she shook off while clasping her hands in front of her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” she replied with another smile, though it did nothing to ease the nerves in Ruby’s eyes. 

Weiss was anything but a comforting or reassuring person, which made this situation feel like a recipe for disaster.Ruby kissed her hand though, which seemed like a positive sign.Although that was probably only due to Vale customs rather than any desire for closeness...

Hearing Winter gently clear her throat, Weiss glanced her sister’s way and quickly thought of something else to say.

“I hope your travels went well?” she asked, and Ruby nodded.

“Yes, they were fine.Thank you.” 

The silence expanded while Weiss waited for more of a response, but Ruby had nothing else to say.And Weiss had nothing to say either.They didn’t know each other, which was painfully obvious, so what possible conversation could they strike up upon first introduction?Condolences for their unfortunate circumstances?

Before she turned to Winter for help, however, the door to the throne room opened, and Whitley strode inside.Just seeing him was enough to make her scowl, especially when she spotted the self-assured smile on his lips.

The two of them grew up fighting for second place, but their rivalry reached new levels the day Winter was removed from the line for the crown.Now, they competed for the Kingdom of Atlas, and Whitley’s hunger for power wouldn’t be quenched until that victory was his.

Over the years, he’d grown into a handsome young man - tall, lean, and with none of the childish features he once had.His demeanor, however, had only gotten worse over time.Now that he understood how the palace operated, he used his good looks to charm everyone into doing his bidding.Unfortunately, only Weiss and Winter seemed to see his manipulation for what it was - greed and hunger for power to do as he wished.

Even more unfortunately, he looked every bit the part of a prince who could sweep a princess off her feet.And, for the first time since this episode began, Weiss worried about her chances of winning when it mattered most.

When he stopped in front of Ruby and smiled - and Ruby looked up at him with open curiosity - Weiss’ concern only grew.

“Weiss,” he greeted her with a polite nod.“Winter,” he added before turning his full attention to Ruby.“I’ve been awaiting your arrival, Princess,” he said before bowing.Upon straightening up, he glanced at Weiss before lifting Ruby’s hand to his lips for a kiss.“You’re even more beautiful than the rumors.” 

“Oh, um, thank you...” Ruby whispered before turning away - out of embarrassment?Discomfort?Or was she flattered by the compliment?

“I look forward to getting to know you better,” he added with another charming smile.“And I’d love to show you around Atlas when the weather permits.We should have a sunny day sometime soon.”

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Ruby glanced at Weiss before smiling up at Whitley and nodding.

“I’d love to.”

When his smile grew, Weiss turned to Winter for reassurance.Winter, however, was too busy watching the interaction take place.From her furrowed brow and slight frown, she was concerned. 

She had every right to be.Romance wasn’t exactly within Weiss’ skillset, and she wasn’t a charmer, either.From what Whitley just showed, however, she _needed_ to be.If not a charmer, she had to convince Ruby that she was just as interested in this hypothetical romance as he was.

This was going to be harder than she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss didn’t mind silence.She enjoyed it, actually.Unless the silence was uncomfortable, like it was right now.

Ruby seemed nice enough, although a tad...difficult to understand.She was capable of smiling and holding a conversation - with other people.When speaking to the palace staff, she was full of energy and laughter.With them, she looked at ease and comfortable.As soon as she and Weiss were alone, however, she had very little to say.Which led them to this moment - another arranged ‘date’ where they were supposed to get to know each other, but they walked in silence instead.

If there was any consolation, Ruby was equally reserved around Whitley, despite his best efforts to glue himself to her side.The fact that she hadn’t warmed up to him yet seemed like good news, but how long would that last?He would do anything in his power to convince the Vale princess that he was more worthy to marry, and his inherent charm would eventually win.

It felt like Weiss’ only hope was for Ruby to see him for who he truly was, but his true colors had already slipped through on several occasions with no impact.Maybe Ruby already knew what he was like and didn’t care.Or maybe she didn’t grasp just how manipulative he could be.

Unfortunately, Weiss couldn’t say that she’d provided many reasons for Ruby to choose her instead.Winter asked her to try, but how was she supposed to try when Ruby hardly spoke to her?Should she mindlessly babble on while Ruby hardly replied?That wouldn’t make her look egotistical at all...

It didn’t help that this wasn’t Ruby’s choice.She was, essentially, a resource given to Atlas to settle a debt from the distant past.But Weiss was also in this against her free will, so they at least had that in common.Of course, she could never say that...

“Have you enjoyed your stay in Atlas so far?” she forced out, trying to start any semblance of conversation. 

“It’s been nice.”After glancing Weiss’ way with a small smile, Ruby again fell silent.Weiss nearly motioned with her hands to suggest that Ruby say something else - elaborate, maybe? - but gave up and sighed instead.

How was Whitley dealing with this?He was far from a patient person - they shared that trait - and the silence was aggravating, to say the least.If Ruby was nervous, why didn’t she say so?Why was she just fiddling with her gloves and looking anywhere but at Weiss?Maybe...she’d already decided on Whitley?

Glancing at Ruby out of the corner of her eye, Weiss frowned. 

That didn’t seem possible when Ruby had spoken an equivalent amount of words to Whitley since her arrival.But what if she was already leaning that way and didn’t want to spend an unnecessary amount of time with Weiss? 

While Weiss would admit that could be a possibility, she would also argue that it was an unfair decision to make.She’d been nothing but kind and hospitable to Ruby in all of their interactions.

But maybe she hadn’t been...forward enough?That could also be true.She’d been kind and hospitable, but this was, theoretically, the person she was supposed to marry.Hospitable was far from romantic, and what if that swayed Ruby’s decision?

If she were in Ruby’s shoes, wouldn’t that make a difference?If she had to marry, wouldn’t she feel better if she _liked_ the person and felt wanted by them in return?Wouldn’t that take some of the sting out of being forced to decide between two strangers?

But again, Ruby refused to engage in a meaningful conversation.How could Weiss pretend to want someone she hardly knew?Wouldn’t that look incredibly shallow?

“Every spring when the snow melts, we hold a party out in the gardens,” she said solely to have something to say.As they passed by one of the towering windows at the outer edge of the palace, she gestured towards the snow-covered grounds where roses and flowers would eventually bloom. 

“That sounds fun.” 

“I don’t know about fun, but at least it’s pretty.” 

When Weiss resumed walking, leading them on a meandering path through the palace, Ruby glanced at her.

“Do you not like the parties?” 

“They’re...”Trailing off, Weiss tried to find the perfect word to describe the royal engagements she was forced to attend.“Taxing,” she concluded.That felt like the appropriate word - something that took a lot out of her. 

“Definitely taxing,” Ruby agreed as they turned the corner and headed towards the front of the castle.“My dad came up with games for us to play so we wouldn’t get bored.Counting the number of people wearing red, figuring out who was only there to drink - that type of thing.” 

That was the most forthcoming answer Weiss had ever heard from Ruby, which made her smile.Maybe bringing up random topics was the way to go.

“You have a younger sister, don’t you?” she asked, hoping to keep this trickle of discourse going.Ruby paused for a second, possibly reconsidering her participation in the conversation, before nodding. 

“Yes, I do.”

Noticing Ruby’s suddenly downcast aura, Weiss realized that was just about the worst question she could have asked.Great job.Remind the poor girl of the family she left behind - that was sure to get her talking.

“I’m sorry...” Weiss sighed and shook her head at her stupidity while they walked into the entryway. 

“It’s nothing you have to be sorry for.” 

Maybe it wasn’t, but that didn’t erase the remorse she felt.This situation might not be of her doing, but it was Atlas’ - and she represented Atlas.

Looking around the foyer, which bustled with activity at this time of day, she sighed again - both relieved and disappointed that this was where they would part.They didn’t have to part ways, of course, but she already knew Ruby wanted to.Why wouldn’t she? 

But Weiss hated that they would end on such a somber note.

“If there’s anything I can do,” she began, only to falter when Ruby met her gaze.Maybe Ruby wouldn’t believe her, but she _did_ feel bad, so she had to say something.“To make this easier,” she added before turning away.“Please let me know.” 

“...why would you do that?” Ruby asked, and Weiss closed her eyes when she realized she had to explain further.Diving too deep into her emotions was never a pretty thing, but she owed Ruby at least that much for having brought up her family.

“Because...I don’t want you to feel alone.” 

Only Winter’s presence kept Weiss from feeling alone in this cold castle filled with people.Even then, there were moments when it felt like no one heard her, no one saw her, and no one wanted to.She still remembered how terrified she was when her father stripped Winter of her titles.She thought Winter would leave the palace - that she would lose her only supporter in the world.

She didn’t want Ruby to feel that way.Even if they never spoke, even if they had nothing in common, she wanted Ruby to know that there was at least one person on her side.

Before Ruby could respond, however, Weiss heard footsteps and sighed when she found Whitley walking towards them.

“Princess,” he greeted Ruby with a smile.“I was hoping to find you here.”When his gaze slid to Weiss, his smile became a smirk.“I hope my dear sister didn’t bore you to tears.”

“Oh.”When Ruby glanced over, Weiss did her best not to scowl at her idiot brother.“Uh, no, actually.We just had a nice walk.”

It must be a lie, but Weiss was still grateful for it, as it wiped the smirk from Whitley’s lips.

“I’m sure,” he clipped before regaining his confidence.“But I found the jewelry I was telling you about.I can show you now.”The way he offered his elbow left little room to decline, and Ruby seemed to feel as much.Before taking his arm, however, she gave Weiss a small smile.

“Thank you for the walk,” she said but, before she turned away, Weiss reached out to stop her.

“Wait, Ruby.” 

When Weiss reached out and touched Ruby’s hand, she noticed the way silver eyes moved there before returning her gaze.And she had no idea what she planned to do next.All she knew was that she couldn’t let Whitley swoop in and lead Ruby away like some white knight.

So she did the least Weiss-like thing she could think of - she leaned forward, rolled onto the balls of her feet, and lightly kissed Ruby on the forehead.

She didn’t linger.She quickly moved away and tucked her hair behind her ear while a blush grew on her cheeks.Ruby’s eyes were wide with surprise, but she could hardly meet them right now due to her growing embarrassment.

“Thank you for spending time with me today…” she mumbled, and noted Ruby’s small smile before she turned away. 

Whitley somehow maintained a cordial expression while Ruby looped her arm through his, but he shot Weiss a glare before leading Ruby away.Unperturbed by his annoyance, Weiss blew a breath through her lips and tried to get her racing heart under control.

That wasn’t so bad.Unnatural, maybe.Awkward, a bit uncomfortable, not something she would normally do, but not bad.It wasn’t like a real kiss or anything.It was a gesture of...solidarity, almost...that they both had to deal with this.That they had to play these roles they hadn’t chosen for themselves.

By now, she was quite adept at pretending to be someone she wasn’t - that was the only way she’d survived her father’s wrath for so long.Now, she had to sway Ruby’s opinion away from Whitley, which meant she needed to put on her most convincing performance yet.Hopefully, Ruby would become a more willing participant as time went on.In the meantime...Weiss would learn all she could about Vale. 

Their customs, likes, dislikes, popular food dishes - anything that might make Ruby feel more at home.Weiss couldn’t change the weather, and she couldn’t grant Ruby freedom from this arranged marriage, but she could have the kitchen prepare meals that are more to Ruby’s liking.And maybe bring in a seamstress to craft a more comfortable wardrobe.The outfits Ruby brought with her wouldn’t withstand the Atlas winter, but...they didn’t have much in red here, and that seemed to be her favorite color.Weiss could have a better jacket made - something that fit Ruby’s taste.

Regardless of the situation they found themselves in, she meant what she said - that she didn’t want Ruby to feel alone.She would prove it by making Atlas as comfortable for Ruby as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss finally figured out how to get Ruby talking - food.Mentioning any food worked, but offering some worked even better.Especially sweets.Ruby had the biggest sweet tooth of anyone Weiss had ever met.

“I haven’t been out here in a long time,” she admitted while they walked through the cobbled streets of Atlas.“But, supposedly, they have the best ice cream in the kingdom.” 

“You had me at ‘do you want to try,’” Ruby replied with a small hop that voiced her excitement.Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the response, which seemed far too happy for a mere scoop of ice cream, but she wouldn’t complain.

While the weather had grown colder, Ruby had warmed up.She still kept a respectable distance around Weiss or Whitley, but her nerves had subsided, and her smile was much faster to appear.Her infectious energy, which she’d shared only with the staff so far, began slipping through more often, and the result was magnetic to behold.

Overall, the situation was as good as Weiss could hope for.If she was forced to marry, she could tolerate Ruby.They didn’t have to love each other, but they could hopefully be friends.All they had to do was get married, and Weiss would be in the perfect position to take the throne once her father passed.

Of course, nothing was that easy, especially with Whitley intent upon winning Ruby over.His strategy had changed as of late, from overt charm and chivalry to a combination of pointing out Weiss’ flaws and making bold claims about how great of a king he would be. 

Weiss couldn’t tell if his methods were working, and that scared her.Would Ruby fall for his lies?Possibly.He was charming when he had to be and, in this case, he had to be.And from what Weiss observed, Ruby smiled and nodded along with what he said, which inflated his ego and made it impossible to tell how she really felt.

“I don’t know why she made you walk all this way for it,” he complained from Ruby’s other side.“I would’ve sent a messenger to fetch you whatever you wanted, so you never had to walk in this bitter cold.” 

Weiss scowled when he smirked at her, but Ruby just shrugged. 

“I don’t mind walking.Plus, this way I get to see all the flavors.” 

Now it was Weiss’ turn to smirk, and Whitley’s turn to clench his jaw in annoyance.But it was his own fault for trying to treat Ruby like a damsel in distress.He didn’t understand that Ruby was a _princess_ , not a damsel.She wasn’t here to be saved - she was here to save her own kingdom.There was some unfortunate luck and bad timing thrown in, yet she wasn’t playing the victim.She was making the best of the situation, and Weiss respected that mentality more than she could put into words.

“There will be plenty to choose from,” she said when the small ice cream parlor came into view.From the lack of customers inside, the owners must have been informed of their impending arrival and told everyone else to leave.Not exactly the most realistic experience, but she didn’t mind the absence of onlookers. 

Ever the gentleman - for Ruby only - Whitley strode forward and opened the door for her.

“After you.”After waving Ruby through the doorway with a smile, he left Weiss to hold the door for herself.She rolled her eyes while walking inside and finding that the interior of the parlor was warm despite the temperature outside.Almost too warm, actually.Fortunately, one of their escorts hurried forward to collect their jackets, which Whitley quickly shrugged out of before tossing the man’s way.

“Thank you again for the jacket,” Ruby told Weiss while unzipping her own jacket - repeating the gratitude for what must be the tenth time.Like the outfit she’d worn upon her arrival, the jacket was a deep red with gold accents but crafted by the best coat maker in Atlas.No expense had been spared on the down or linings, making it worthy of a princess while also keeping her warm. 

“You’re very welcome,” Weiss replied yet again.“I’m glad you like it.” 

When Ruby opened her mouth to respond, Whitley butted in.

“You should’ve gone with blue or silver,” he chastised Weiss before smiling at Ruby.“Those colors suit you better.They match your eyes.” 

Shaking her head at the attempted compliment, Weiss watched Ruby clutch the sleeve of her jacket before handing it to their escort.The subtle gesture confirmed what Weiss already suspected - the color had nothing to do with how well it matched Ruby’s eyes and everything to do with how it made her feel.Red made her happy.It reminded her of home.Whitley clearly didn’t understand that.

“You look pretty in red,” Weiss countered, only for her cheeks to warm when Ruby smiled at her.“I’m just saying...” she attempted to correct before giving up and clearing her throat.She wished that she could offer a compliment as easily as Whitley, or offer a compliment _at all_ , without blushing.Once upon a time, she considered herself to be quite good at flattery, but Ruby somehow tied her tongue in knots.

“I’ll buy your ice cream.”With that proclamation cutting through whatever moment Weiss and Ruby had been sharing, Whitley looped his arm through Ruby’s and led her towards the front of the shop. 

“I’d hope so,” she replied with a short laugh.“It’s not like I have any money.”

Weiss frowned at the offhand comment, but Whitley thought nothing of it while gesturing the shopkeeper over to them.“Your most popular flavor for my princess here,” he ordered, but Ruby slipped out of his grasp and moved away. 

“I’d like to look first, actually.”

When Whitley frowned at the response, Weiss sent him an annoyed look before moving to Ruby’s side.It was her idea to take Ruby out for ice cream, and he was the one who made a big fuss about tagging along.He didn’t need to be a controlling ass and ruin the experience too. 

“The blueberry is good,” she offered while Ruby scanned the flavors on display.When Ruby looked over, Weiss nodded towards the container filled with light purple ice cream.“I don’t eat here very often though, so...that’s really the only one I’ve tried.”

“That’s because you’re boring, Weiss,” Whitley interrupted.“Everything is excellent - you can’t go wrong no matter what you choose.” 

He flashed a smile to their amiable host with the compliment - as always, searching for ways to gain favor - before motioning for Ruby to order. 

“I’d like to try the blueberry,” Ruby replied, much to Weiss’ delight.She didn’t know _why_ it made her so happy that Ruby took her suggestion, but it did. 

“I’ll have the same,” she told the man while he scooped out their orders. 

“Suit yourselves,” Whitley grumbled before nodding towards the shopkeeper.“Make me whatever your most popular order is.”

After setting Weiss and Ruby’s orders on the counter, the shopkeeper hurried to make Whitley’s next.Because Weiss was closest, she accepted both cups and handed one to Ruby before nodding towards the tables placed around the room. 

“Let him pay,” she whispered while gently leading Ruby away from the counter.“Since he’s so set on impressing you.”When Ruby giggled at the comment, Weiss smiled and gestured towards the empty tables.“Care to stay here for a while?” 

“But where will we sit?” Ruby replied with a serious tone but eyes that sparkled when Weiss laughed. 

“How about there?”Pointing out a small table in the corner of the shop, Weiss couldn’t help but think that it would be fairly intimate if it were just the two of them.

“Sure,” Ruby agreed before heading that way.As soon as they reached the table, she quickly set down her ice cream so that she could pull out Weiss’ chair.

“Oh.”For a second, Weiss had no idea how to respond to the courteous and unexpected gesture.“Thank you,” she finally said and smiled while sitting down.Ruby sat beside her, which she happily noted meant Whitley would have to sit across from them. 

“I’m sorry about Whitley,” she added quietly while her brother schmoozed with the shopkeeper, putting his expert skills at sucking up on display.“He can be...”

Trailing off, she tried to find a word that explained his behavior without coming off as vindictive or mean.Even though she had some harsh words to describe her brother, she didn’t want to needlessly destroy his character in front of Ruby.

“Kind of a jerk?” 

Surprised by the response, a laugh slipped through Weiss’ lips.

“I was going to say ‘difficult,” she replied with a growing smile.“But yes, exactly.”

Through that simple sentence, Ruby confirmed that Whitley _wasn’t_ winning - and Weiss still had a chance.Possibly a better chance than she initially thought. 

“I think that’s my favorite thing you’ve ever said to me,” she admitted, and Ruby smiled at her for a few seconds before looking down and spinning her spoon in her cup. 

“I hope I can say more things to make you laugh like that.” 

Feeling a strange skip in her chest, Weiss stared at Ruby and tried to sort out her suddenly fluttering emotions.The way Ruby was looking at her right now made her feel...a lot of things.All of them overwhelmingly positive.

“I have no doubt that you will,” she replied and, before she convinced herself out of it, leaned over to kiss Ruby’s cheek. 

This time, she lingered long enough to breathe in the scent of roses and savor the softness of Ruby’s skin before pulling away.While an undeniable blush rose on her cheeks, she stared at her ice cream and tried to think of something to say. 

Fortunately, she didn’t need to say anything at all, as Whitley finished his schmoozing and joined them at the table.She noticed the look he gave her while sitting down - part calculating hatred and part disbelief - but focused more on the way Ruby looked at her...with a cute little smile that put butterflies in her chest. 

She wished Ruby wouldn’t look at her like that...it made these instances of casual affection feel much bigger than they were.But she also didn’t want Ruby to ever stop looking at her like that...because the butterflies in her chest felt real.The blush on her cheeks was real.And her wish that Whitley would disappear so they could have a moment alone was definitely real.

“I convinced the owner to send a container of blueberry ice cream to the palace once a month,” he said with a confident grin.“Then you can have it whenever you’d like without traveling all this way.”

Weiss stifled an eye roll at the response, which was still completely off base, and noticed the glance Ruby sent her way before putting on a polite smile.

“That was nice of you.Thank you.”

Whitley’s smile showed how clueless he was, but Weiss didn’t say anything while he took over the conversation the only way he knew how - shameless self-flattery.While he jabbered on about how smart he was, she focused on Ruby’s responses.What she liked, what she didn’t like, what she disagreed with but didn’t voice aloud.

Her comment from earlier wouldn’t leave Weiss’ mind, however - that she couldn’t even pay for ice cream on her own.But how could she when Atlas used a different currency than Vale?

Weiss would fix that.Ruby wasn’t a prisoner, and she deserved the freedom to treat herself should she desire.She shouldn’t be beholden to the palace for everything she needed.Weiss knew that her father would refuse such a suggestion, but she would figure something out...even if it meant taking money out of her own pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the princes or princesses Winter could have found, Ruby was...kind of a catch.She was beautiful, cute, and had a way about her that shone brighter than anyone else in the room.People noticed her in a way that they’d never noticed Weiss, which was both amazing and vaguely frustrating at the same time. 

Without trying, she commanded attention.Not only that, but people _liked_ her.Genuinely liked her.The way she conducted herself, with consideration and honesty, garnered respect from everyone she met.From there, it wasn’t much of a leap to imagine what she would be capable of as a leader, because she was _already_ a leader. 

Even Whitley, who was as patronizing as someone could be, had noticed and acknowledged Ruby’s strengths.Unfortunately, that meant he’d doubled his efforts to smear Weiss’ image and put himself on a pedestal.He knew what this was - a competition, not just for Ruby’s hand in marriage, but for the throne of Atlas.And he meant to win, which meant he wanted Ruby for himself.

That last thought infuriated Weiss to no end, especially when she believed he was losing.At least, she hoped he was losing, but some days she couldn’t tell.In the moments when his true nature slipped through, Ruby hardly batted an eye.If she noticed his tantrums or the dismissive tone he used with those he believed to be beneath him, which was everyone, she did an excellent job of hiding it.

Maybe she just didn’t want to rock the boat.She _was_ new here, and Whitley was the Prince of Atlas.He could make her life miserable if he wanted to, and she was undoubtedly smart enough to realize that. 

Regardless of the reason, Weiss wished that Ruby wouldn’t spend quite as much time with him.Or, more realistically, she wished that he wouldn’t demand so much of Ruby’s attention. _She_ wanted to spend time with Ruby - alone, so they could actually hold a conversation and get to know each other better - but often she settled for spending time with them both. 

While Ruby was a joy to be around, Whitley was grating in a way that made Weiss want to stand up and leave.But she couldn’t.She had to deal with him, if only for Ruby.

“You cheated.” 

Looking up from her book, Weiss narrowed her eyes at her brother, who made the accusation without considering who he spoke to. 

“I didn’t,” Ruby replied with a light laugh, although it sounded like there were some nerves in that laughter.“You left your queen open and didn’t notice my rook.”

“That’s impossible.”Whitley was angry now, as his status of ‘undefeatable chess master’ took a giant blow.“No one beats me at chess.” 

Evidence pointed to the contrary, but Weiss lowered the book in her hands and waited for Ruby’s response.Would she bend to his brewing anger?Would she concede and pretend that he won like everyone else in the castle did?Or would she stand up for herself?Weiss hoped for the latter, especially when he essentially just called Ruby a liar.

After several tense seconds, Ruby smiled, reached across the table, and tipped over his king. 

“Next time, you can move your bishop to block.” 

Whitley probably didn’t hear the advice, as he was too busy stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him.Once silence returned to the room, Weiss shook her head.

“Well, that’s one way to get rid of him.”Closing her book and leaving it on the table, she walked over and looked at the chessboard.“Who taught you to play?” she asked while mapping out the moves that led them to this place. 

“A lot of people.My sister played with me until I got ‘too good,’ then my uncle and I played a lot.When he was busy, I’d play against myself.”

A private tutor taught Whitley how to play, so the fact that Ruby won by effectively teaching herself was doubly impressive.When Weiss turned to the side to say so, however, she realized how close they were right now, with hardly more than a breath between them.

With gorgeous silver eyes and a small smile, Ruby held Weiss’ gaze without hesitation.There might even be some curiosity in those eyes - curiosity as to what Weiss would do next.

And she felt extraordinarily generous in that moment.Maybe because Ruby just pissed Whitley off.Maybe because Ruby just proved, yet again, what an accomplished princess she was.Maybe because Weiss just felt like it, for whatever reason.So, after a second of hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Ruby’s nose.

Though the moment was short and fleeting, it filled her heart with butterflies.And, when she leaned away, she found silver eyes searching hers intently, as if looking for an answer to some unspoken question.

She didn’t know what the question was, otherwise she might have answered it.Instead, she smiled and tried not to dwell too much on the warmth and appeal emanating from Ruby right now.

“Thank you for putting him in his place,” she whispered before taking Whitley’s recently-vacated seat.“But I think you’ll find your next opponent a little more difficult,” she added while setting up the board and willing her blush away. 

“Is she ornery and beautiful?”

By the time Weiss looked up - her thoughts filled with surprise - Ruby was focused on the chess pieces and refused to meet her gaze.Beautiful, though.Ruby just called her beautiful.Ruby thought she was beautiful?

But also - 

“Ornery?” she asked as if she’d never been called such a term before.“What makes you say that?” 

Fortunately, Ruby caught on to the joke and laughed, and her laughter made Weiss smile.She knew she could be ornery, but she often thought she had good reason to be.Whether dealing with Whitley, her father, or archaic customs that loved nothing more than to place restrictions on her, she had many, many reasons to be ornery.Beautiful, though...

“Observation, maybe,” Ruby replied with a shrug and smile.“You can learn a lot about a person if you watch them long enough.” 

This time it was Weiss who shied away from Ruby’s gaze, and cleared her throat but said nothing while nudging her rook to the center of its square.Ruby had that look again - the one she couldn’t place but still gave her butterflies.The one that was alternatively too strong yet made her crave more and more.

“Does that mean you’ve been watching me?” she asked the chessboard rather than Ruby. 

“Yes.”

She should have expected an honest answer - Ruby was nothing if not honest - but why did it make her feel so...uncertain? 

“And?” she eventually asked, feeling her breath catch in her throat while waiting for an answer.

“And what?” Ruby asked, although the smile pulling at her lips implied that she understood the question.She just wanted to see if Weiss was daring enough to express it in full.

Now that they’d broached the topic, Weiss had to know, which meant she had to swallow her uncertainty and ask.

“And...what have you learned about me?”

“That you can be ornery,” Ruby answered while casually righting one of her pawns and returning it to the board.“And beautiful,” she added as another pawn slid into place.“But you’re also...different.”

Weiss flinched at the term, which had haunted her for her entire life.In a life of royalty, ‘different’ wasn’t a good thing.Different meant she didn’t conform to what her father wanted.Different meant she never did as expected.Different meant that fundamentally, deep down, she didn’t belong. 

“It’s not a bad thing.” 

Pulled from those thoughts, Weiss looked across the table at Ruby, who smiled back at her.Not a forced smile, not a pitying smile, but a real, honest-to-goodness smile.And, for the first time in her life, she didn’t mind being called different.If it earned her that smile, then...maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. 

“I hope not,” she mumbled towards her pieces.The desire to learn more swelled in her chest, but she didn’t have the courage to pursue the conversation any further.“Would you like to go first?” she asked instead, only to feel a strange happiness in her heart when Ruby’s smile grew.

“Giving me an advantage?” Ruby asked while resituating in her chair.“Are you sure you want to do that?” 

“I wouldn’t be too overconfident if I were you.”

“Whitley just claimed that _no one_ has ever beaten him - wouldn’t that include you?”

Ruby was smart, beautiful, and capable, but she still had a lot to learn about the palace, and Whitley in particular.Determined to help her along, at least in this regard, Weiss leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper.

“You assume I’ve ever had an interest in playing him.” 

When Weiss sat back in her chair, Ruby blinked in surprise.That expression didn’t last for long though, as a slow smile grew, then a light laugh slipped out.

“A new challenger appears,” she said to herself before giving Weiss a thoughtful, excited look that made her heart cartwheel in her chest.“And I love a challenge.”

Weiss loved a good challenge too but didn’t say as much while Ruby looked at the board and planned her first move.The concentrated furrow of her brow and her slightly pursed lips made her even cuter than before, and Weiss couldn’t help feeling excited in return. 

Maybe she would let Ruby win because she wanted Ruby to be happy.Or maybe she would try her best and see how good Ruby was.She had a sneaky suspicion that Ruby was better than she let on.Then again...she seemed to go out of her way to surprise Weiss in the best of ways - why would this be any different?

After coming to a conclusion, Ruby moved a pawn forward and met Weiss’ gaze with a small smile still in place.In that moment, faced with that warm smile, Weiss realized that she didn’t care about the outcome.Win or lose, she was just happy to spend this time together. 

When she looked at the board to consider her options, however, she couldn’t escape the feeling that it was still Ruby’s turn.She was doing everything Winter asked of her - including the casual affection expected of her - but Ruby had yet to respond.Maybe she didn’t see Weiss in that way?Maybe she didn’t view Weiss as a romantic option?

That was a disappointing thought, and one that made her wish Ruby would offer a bit of assurance or security that this attempt at romance wasn’t going to waste.The last thing she wanted was to continue the one-sided affection if Ruby didn’t even enjoy it…

That was an even more disappointing thought - one that Weiss refused to dwell upon right now.Instead, she pushed a pawn forward and looked up, only to catch Ruby staring at her rather than following the game.The look alone was enough to make her excited and hopeful, but in the absence of any certainty...she didn’t know what to think.

So she cleared her throat, tried not to blush when she saw the pink on Ruby’s cheeks, and said a soft, “Your move.”Hopefully, Ruby understood that she meant in more ways than just this game of chess.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my god!Look at the snow!” 

No sooner had the words left Ruby’s lips did she race to the window and press her hands to the glass.While Weiss followed at a more leisurely speed, she couldn’t help smiling at Ruby’s zeal for something Atlas saw more often than not. 

Regardless, she looked outside and confirmed that it had started to snow.From the giant clumps blocking nearly everything in sight, their first big storm of the year had finally arrived.If she had to guess, the palace grounds would be covered in a fresh blanket of white within the next few hours.

“Looks like it’ll be a good one,” she commented before watching Ruby marvel at the scene.Considering she’d lived in Atlas for her entire life, she didn’t find anything exciting about snow.If anything, storms like these were more annoying than not, causing delays and headaches throughout the kingdom.

“We should go outside,” Ruby suddenly said.

“Right now?But it’s -”The moment Weiss saw Ruby’s smile, she paused and felt her own appear.“Snowing,” she added regardless of how obvious the statement was. 

“Exactly!Please?” 

Even though she didn’t necessarily _want_ to go outside, she knew an opportunity when she saw one.With Whitley nowhere to be found, they could slip out without their most annoying escort.And, even if he looked for them, he would never think to look outside.

“Ok -” 

No sooner had Weiss agreed did Ruby grab her hand and pull her towards the entryway of the palace.She couldn’t remember when or why they started holding hands to lead each other around but was surprised that it didn’t bother her in the slightest.In fact...she really enjoyed it, and felt a familiar spike of disappointment when Ruby let go as soon as they reached the foyer.

“But let’s not make it a habit,” Weiss added while motioning for one of the butlers to fetch their jackets.“It _is_ cold out there.” 

“But that’s what I have my winter coat for!” 

To prove that point, Ruby raced over to the butler as he retrieved their jackets from the coat closet.Though he looked confused by her haste, he willingly handed the jackets to her and allowed her to bring them back to Weiss.

“See?” she added while holding up the red coat made just for her.“It’s more than warm enough for some snow!”

“I suppose that’s true...” Weiss murmured while slipping her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and zipping it up tightly.Then she pulled a pair of gloves from the pockets, which she put on while Ruby did the same. 

To Weiss, having a coat made for Ruby was a simple decision, but it continued paying dividends in the form of Ruby’s happiness.Besides, Ruby looked gorgeous in red...

“Your Majesty,” a second butler interrupted before motioning with the two pairs of boots in his hands.“If you’re heading out, might I suggest wearing these?”

“Perfect.Thank you.”Taking one pair for herself, Weiss gave him a smile for the thought before slipping them on and lacing up snuggly.“At least our feet won’t get wet.” 

“Didn’t even think of that.”Once Ruby finished putting on the second pair, she looked up with a bright, excited smile - the same smile that caused Weiss’ heart to do all sorts of strange jumps and spins recently.“I’m ready if you are,” Ruby added, hopefully failing to notice the preemptive blush on Weiss’ cheeks.

“Then let’s head out,” Weiss said before walking towards the front door.Before the man standing there opened it, however, she motioned for him to wait.“If my brother is looking for us, please tell him we went to the library.”

He glanced towards the door, clearly wondering how they planned to get to the library if they were heading outside, but he knew better than to question her request.Instead, he replied with a polite, “As you wish, Miss,” before opening the door for them.

A frozen gust of air quickly blew inside, and Weiss crossed her arms to combat the chill that would work its way into her bones before too long.“Sure you want to do this?” she asked, but Ruby didn’t back away from the cold.Instead, she smiled and walked outside, prompting Weiss to follow.

“I’ve never seen snow like this before.”After moving to the center of the wide, extravagant entrance to the palace, Ruby raised her arms and looked up at the flurries surrounding them.“There’s so much!” 

“ _Too_ much,” Weiss corrected as she moved to Ruby’s side and watched thick snowflakes fall in bunches around them.A layer of white had already accumulated on every available surface, and more was guaranteed to come.To her, it looked like a hassle.But if she looked at it through the eyes of someone unfamiliar with Atlas’ winter, it might look...fresh and clean. 

“I guess it’s pretty,” she admitted.“Though it gets a bit old.” 

“I guess if you see it all the time, it would get old…”

Though Weiss agreed, one look at Ruby’s excitement made her wonder how long it would take before Ruby grew tired of the snow.It certainly wouldn’t happen today, so maybe Weiss should try to enjoy the weather like Ruby was.

“Where would you like to walk?” she eventually asked, drawing Ruby’s gaze to her own.Ruby’s cheeks and nose were already rosy from the chill, but somehow the effect only heightened her beauty.That, combined with her smile...

“Wherever you want,” Ruby replied with a wave towards the sprawling palace grounds.“I can’t tell where anything is anyway.It’s like a totally different place.” 

The palace _had_ transformed, in a way.Normally-prominent landmarks took on different shapes when covered in white - softer, more beautiful shapes - and the traditionally well-swept paths were nothing more than slight indentations in the snow.

With the decision in Weiss’ hands, she scanned the winter wonderland before setting out towards the gardens.She’d always considered the gardens to be the most peaceful part of the palace, in no small part due to its distance from her father as well as its relative quiet and seclusion. 

“What your step,” she warned when they made it to the stone steps leading away from the main level of the castle.No sooner had she set her foot on the step below, however, did her boot slip forward and her heart leap in her chest.

She didn’t fall, however.She couldn’t fall when Ruby grabbed her so quickly. 

“Woah there,” Ruby whispered, her lips so close to Weiss’ ear that the words sent a shiver down her spine.With one hand clutching hers and the other around her back, Ruby waited for Weiss to regain her footing before giggling.

“Maybe we should both watch our steps,” she added, and Weiss huffed at the irony.Under different circumstances, she would be annoyed by the cruel trick of the universe, but it was difficult to be annoyed when Ruby didn’t let go of her arm while they walked down the rest of the staircase together.

And Ruby didn’t let go when they reached the path at the bottom.Instead, she kept her arm looped through Weiss’ and stayed close - close enough that Weiss could imagine she felt Ruby’s warmth through their winter coats.

“Good choice,” Ruby said softly, though Weiss heard the words clear as day due to their proximity.“It’s beautiful in its own way, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Weiss agreed with a small smile threatening to show.Over the past few weeks, she’d learned that Ruby was exceedingly optimistic.Regardless of the situation confronting her, she saw the good in it.Or, rather, she _chose_ to see the good rather than the bad. 

So, even though they walked along rows of fruit trees barren of leaves and rose bushes pruned for the winter, Ruby thought it was beautiful.If Weiss ignored the cold in her fingers and the frost nipping at her cheeks - if she ignored everything bothering her except for the feeling of Ruby pressed lightly against her side and the snow casting a magical spell over everything - she saw the beauty in this moment too.

“Oh!” Ruby suddenly said, and Weiss tried to temper her disappointment when Ruby withdrew her arm and searched her pockets for something.“I forgot - I have something for you.”Finally finding whatever it was, she smiled and revealed a silver bracelet with a small red-and-silver charm dangling from it. 

“One of the handmaidens makes them, and I asked her to make this for you,” she explained while offering it to Weiss, who accepted it and had no idea what to say in return.

“Ruby…”So many thoughts and emotions flitted through her mind, she couldn’t begin to describe how she felt right now.Instead, she shook her head and tried out the first words that made sense.“But...you’re supposed to spend that money on yourself.”

“You said to spend it on whatever makes me happy,” Ruby pointed out.“And...this makes me happy.”When Ruby nodded to the bracelet, Weiss looked at it and felt her heart swell with happiness and... _feelings_...for this strange, wonderful princess from Vale.

“I know it’s not as good as the other stuff you have, but I wanted to get you something...as a thank you.” 

Words were difficult to find at the moment, so Weiss focused on the small bracelet that seemed anything but insignificant.The red for Vale, the silver for Atlas, held together by a single, metal chain. 

“You don’t have to wear it,” Ruby quickly added, but Weiss was already pulling off her gloves so that she could put it around her wrist. 

“I love it.”Those were the right words, but they still didn’t encapsulate how grateful she felt right now.Grateful enough that she was more than willing to remove her gloves in this freezing weather, though she found the clasp a little difficult to fit together with one hand.

“Can you help me?” she asked while extending her hand, and Ruby met her eyes for only a moment before smiling and removing her own gloves.Once her hands were free, she took the bracelet from Weiss and, after figuring out which way it had to go, clasped it into place.

The feeling of Ruby’s fingers grazing her wrist sent tingles down her spine, and she smiled when Ruby straightened the bracelet before moving away.It added a different weight and feel to her wrist, but she loved it.It reminded her of Ruby - that Ruby was the one who requested it for her - and that reminder sent butterflies fluttering through her chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered before glancing around the frozen gardens they’d stood in for far longer than expected.Regardless of the weather, she was having an incredible time.She was having _such_ an incredible time, actually, that it felt like she could levitate right off the ground from happiness.“And thank you for walking with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that.I like spending time with you.” 

The response was so unexpected and amazing to hear that Weiss actually laughed, and Ruby gave her a confused look. 

“What?” 

“Do you actually?” she asked, only for her delight to grow when Ruby nodded.“Because it felt like you didn’t like me at first.”

“That’s not true…”

“You would hardly speak to me.”

“Not because I didn’t like you!” Ruby argued, only to puff out her cheeks and pout when Weiss chuckled again.

“Then why wouldn’t you talk to me?” she finally asked.

“Because…it’s not exactly easy to be shipped to a strange kingdom for the rest of your life.I know you and Whitley were trying to be welcoming, but...it took a little while for me to figure things out.”

Weiss wondered if she was one of those ‘things’ that needed to be figured out, but she didn’t bother asking.She couldn’t ask about herself when this was the first time Ruby had opened up about what it felt like to be sent away Vale.

“It’s not so bad here, right?” she asked, only to feel an incredible amount of relief when Ruby shook her head.

“It’s not bad.Just...different.” 

“Do you miss home?” 

When Ruby looked over, she didn’t need to answer - not with the sadness and longing in her eyes.

“Yeah,” she admitted anyway.“Yeah, I do.” 

While it felt like a moment for reassurance, Ruby didn’t seek any.Instead, her gaze fell to the ground, her hands went in her pockets, and she shrugged one shoulder before heading back to the palace.

Remaining silent, Weiss fell into step by Ruby’s side and cast glances out of the corner of her eye.She wished that she could comfort Ruby somehow, but how?How could she make this better?

Admittedly, Ruby didn’t need Weiss right now - she needed her family.

As soon as that thought popped into Weiss’ mind, she had an idea - a bad one.A bad one for her, at least, but it was a solution.Albeit temporary, and almost guaranteed to get her into trouble, it would make Ruby happy - she was certain of that.So she stopped at the balcony just above the gardens and waited for Ruby to notice her absence and turn around.

“You should go back.” 

Ruby’s response was disbelief, but Weiss felt more assured of the idea by the second. 

“You should go back,” she repeated with even more certainty.“For a few weeks, at least.Go home and spend time with your family.” 

“But -”

“I’ll explain to everyone,” she said before Ruby brought it up.“They’ll understand.I’ll make them understand.” 

When Ruby bit her bottom lip, hesitant to disturb the peace between their two nations, Weiss reached out and touched her arm.“I understand the situation, Ruby, but...I don’t want you to feel trapped here.I want you to feel like...like this is your second home.Or at least, someplace you don’t mind visiting every once in a while.”

“But…” Ruby started again, only to shake her head and meet Weiss’ gaze with a questioning one of her own.“Why are you so nice to me?” 

Weiss balked at the term, which she couldn’t associate with herself.But if she was honest with herself, the things she did for Ruby had nothing to do with Whitley, nothing to do with the race for the throne, and nothing to do with Winter’s warnings.

“Because...I...want you to be happy.”

Wishing for someone else’s happiness was new to her, but she knew it was true the moment the words slipped through her lips, and the moment Ruby’s eyes sparkled in return.

The next moment, however, her breath caught in her throat and anticipation surged in her chest.Something changed in Ruby’s eyes - so quickly and suddenly that she couldn’t even fathom the thoughts behind it.But when those silver eyes locked onto hers, she knew.

There was no time to prepare herself, not that she would ever be fully prepared for this moment, as Ruby lightly bit her bottom lip before tentatively setting her hand on Weiss’ elbow.She waited for Weiss to back away - Weiss felt Ruby waiting for her to back away - but, when she didn’t move, Ruby leaned in and kissed her.

The instant Ruby’s lips met hers, her heart raced through her chest.Fireworks lit up her thoughts, and she closed her eyes to savor the sensation of Ruby’s soft lips on hers.Of Ruby’s warm lips on hers. 

Unfortunately, by the time she decided what she wanted - more of that magical moment - Ruby had already backed away.The red on her cheeks could very well be from the cold, but Weiss felt a matching blush that wouldn’t fade anytime soon.

“Thank you,” Ruby whispered, but Weiss failed to find a response.Though she didn’t quite understand how she’d earned that...wonderful, incredible kiss...she was more determined than ever to earn another.If that meant helping Ruby visit her family, then so be it.Weiss would move mountains for her, if needed.


	6. Chapter 6

In the grand scheme of things, a month wasn’t very long.The past month, however, felt like a lifetime.

It wasn’t until Ruby left that Weiss realized how accustomed she’d grown to the Vale princess’ presence.With Ruby around, there was always company to be found and good conversation to be had.Without her...the palace was silent and lonely.

As expected, Whitley threw a fit when he found out what Weiss did, and even complained to their father.Fortunately, their father wasn’t in the mood or the health to care - it was Winter who gave her an earful for the ‘reckless’ decision.

‘What if she changes her mind?’‘What if Vale backs out of the deal?’‘What if she never comes back?’

The last question really bothered Weiss, and it took the first week of Ruby’s absence to figure out why.She _liked_ having Ruby around.She enjoyed their time together.She enjoyed their conversations, their walks, the laughs they shared.The prospect of losing that feeling of...closeness...weighed on her heart and mind for far greater reasons than what it would mean for the Kingdom of Atlas.

She couldn’t force Ruby to stay.Even if that was within her power, even if that was in _her_ best interest, she couldn’t bear the thought of keeping Ruby from her home and family for the rest of their lives.Ruby wasn’t a captive, nor should she be treated as such.Maybe that’s what Whitley wanted, but...Weiss wasn’t him, and she refused to be even remotely comparable. 

Still, she hoped that Ruby came back.If not willingly, then at least not begrudgingly.The moment in the garden, in the snow, never left her mind.When she was blessed with time to dwell upon it, butterflies fluttered through her chest and her skin tingled with thrill and a host of other emotions she couldn’t put a name to.All she could say was that she enjoyed it - she loved it, even - and one of the reasons she hoped Ruby returned was to see if it could happen again.

That question would be answered soon, as today was the day Ruby promised to return from Vale.If she returned, it could only be for the security of her kingdom.But maybe, just maybe, she came back for Weiss.

A foolish thought, but Weiss couldn’t avoid it. 

Once upon a time, her sole wish was that they could tolerate each other.Then she wanted to be friends.Now, both of those wishes had fallen by the wayside.Her heart told her she wanted more than that, and her mind finally agreed.As improbable as it might seem, her feelings had grown over the course of Ruby’s absence, and now...she really wanted to see Ruby again.

“Princess.”

Jarred from her thoughts, she turned towards the door of the library and found one of the handmaidens gesturing to her.That was all she needed to set her book aside and hurry to the door.

“She’s here?” she asked, but was already rushing past the woman when she nodded.“Thank you,” she nearly forgot to add before hurrying to the front door with quick, excited steps.

_She came back_. 

But Weiss had to see it for herself, so she rushed.She walked faster than might be ‘proper.’She risked a scolding in the process, but she made it to the entryway in record time. 

And there Ruby was...standing in the foyer, stomping the snow off her boots, handing her red coat to the nearby butler.She looked good.She looked healthy.

She looked beautiful.

“Ruby,” Weiss called out, drawing silver eyes and a smile her way.That was all her heart needed, and without hesitation, she rushed over and threw her arms around Ruby’s neck for a hug.If she thought she couldn’t feel more grateful or relieved than right now, she was wrong - that feeling grew when Ruby returned the embrace.

“You came back,” Weiss whispered before pulling away and smiling.She kept her hands on Ruby’s shoulders though, not wanting to lose the contact anytime soon. 

“Of course I did.I said I would, didn’t I?” 

“Yes, but...”There were so many reasons why Ruby wouldn’t want to come back, but Weiss stopped talking when Ruby smiled. 

“I’ve been looking forward to it.” 

Just like that, Weiss’ unnamed, uncontrollable feelings returned.Her skin tingled, her heart raced, and she didn’t care where they were or who was watching - all she cared about was the emotion in Ruby’s eyes and the truth in her words. 

“I’ve been looking forward to it too...” Weiss whispered as butterflies and happiness sprang forth in her chest.All that waiting...all that wondering...and Ruby was here.Ruby came back...maybe for her. 

That thought filled her with such strong feelings, she didn’t know how to express them.After a brief hesitation, however, she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair, watching the remaining snowflakes melt away while Ruby watched her.

“I’ve been looking forward to it a lot, actually,” she admitted, only for her heart to startle when Ruby turned to the side and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her wrist.The intimacy froze her in place, with her hand still woven through Ruby’s hair, and desire sprang into her chest.

Maybe Ruby felt it too. 

“Princess Rose.” 

Whitley’s voice shattered the moment, and Weiss withdrew her hand while Ruby turned away. 

“Prince Whitley,” she greeted him with a curtsy.“It’s nice to see you again.”

“And you.”When he kissed the back of Ruby’s hand, something hot and angry seeped into Weiss’ veins.“Dinner is waiting for you,” he added with a gesture towards the dining room. 

“What do you mean ‘dinner?’” Weiss interjected and, when he reached for Ruby’s hand, she gently pulled Ruby closer and glared.Though she typically didn’t like his interactions with Ruby, right now she had zero tolerance for it.

“I scheduled dinner in anticipation of your homecoming,” he explained to Ruby rather than address Weiss directly.“I made sure the kitchen prepared all of your favorites, and my father will be there - a fitting homecoming for a princess such as yourself.”

He added a polite bow at the end of his spiel, but Weiss bit back some harsh words in response.Right now, the last thing she wanted to do was sit through dinner with her father.She wanted to talk to Ruby.She wanted to know how Ruby’s time at home was, how her family was, how she passed the time, and...see if she missed anything about Atlas…

They didn’t have that option anymore - something Whitley undoubtedly knew when he set this up without Weiss’ knowledge.

“Can you give me a few minutes?” Ruby asked before gesturing towards the bags being carried upstairs by the butlers.“To change?” 

From Whitley’s expression, and the glance he sent Weiss, he wanted to say ‘no.’He couldn’t possibly though.Not when Ruby asked so sweetly and had every right to change after a long trip. 

“I’ll tell them to be prepared in fifteen minutes,” he finally conceded. 

“Great.Thank you.” 

Faced with Ruby’s sincere gratitude, he briefly looked like he didn’t know how to respond.Ultimately, he nodded and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone once more.

As soon as he left the entryway, Ruby sent Weiss a knowing look.

“Didn’t miss that so much,” she admitted before her eyes widened.“Oh!But I brought you something.” 

Before one of her bags was taken upstairs, she motioned for the butler to wait and searched in one of the pockets.Once she found whatever she was looking for, she returned to Weiss and presented a small square box. 

“I had them made for you while I was home,” she explained while Weiss removed the lid and stared at what rested inside - the most beautiful pair of earrings she’d ever seen.The intricately-crafted silver featured two gems dangling from each - a gorgeous red ruby and a pristinely-clear diamond.

“Ruby...”At a loss for words, she ran her fingers over the earrings and marveled at the thought - and money - that went into them. 

In a single gesture, Ruby proved what Weiss knew all along - that she was, in every manner of the word, a princess.She had the upbringing.She had the intellect, poise, and posture, but she also had the power and wealth that came along with it.At least, in her own kingdom, she did.

She should be treated like a princess everywhere.Weiss didn’t understand why Whitley couldn’t see that…

Pushing any thought of him out of her mind, she looked up at Ruby and smiled.

“They’re beautiful.Thank you.” 

“Ah, you’re welcome.I mean, it’s no big deal,” Ruby replied with a wave of her hand, looking suddenly embarrassed about her gift.“I was just...thinking about you...”

More than anything, Weiss wanted to dive into that admission and figure out exactly what it meant.Unsure if she could handle the answer, however, she reached up and removed her current earrings. 

“You don’t have to wear them,” Ruby added, but Weiss silenced that thought with a look and put on the new pair.They were lighter than the ones she’d been wearing, which felt nice, and she liked to imagine that the dash of red tied her even more closely with Ruby.

“How do they look?”A blush rose on her cheeks when she noticed the way Ruby looked at her, but she didn’t shy away from that gaze this time.She _couldn’t_ turn away when she was so happy that Ruby had returned - with a gift even. 

And she didn’t shy away when Ruby reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her ear.Instead, she leaned into the touch, savoring the softness of Ruby’s fingers and watching a spark of joy appear in silver eyes.

“You look beautiful,” Ruby whispered, using a single sentence to ignite that same spark of joy in Weiss’ heart.


	7. Chapter 7

“I hope you enjoy the gifts,” Whitley added with a smug smile.Too busy being proud of his ‘thoughtfulness,’ he failed to notice Ruby’s reaction to it - mainly, that the pile of thoughtless treasures had no impact on her.

“Thank you, Whitley,” she still replied with a polite nod.“I appreciate your...efforts.” 

From the triumphant smile he sent Weiss’ way, Ruby might as well have professed that this was the single greatest host of presents she’d ever received.A fool’s interpretation, but it emboldened him to continue the trend he set over dinner - that he was the prince worthy of Ruby’s return to Atlas.

“I’ll walk you to your chambers.”When he offered his arm to Ruby, Weiss decided that she’d had enough of his overtures.Before she said anything, however, someone else interrupted.

“Whitley.”

She and Whitley both flinched at the voice - a byproduct of their upbringing that they would outlast rather than outgrow.Fortunately for her, their father had chosen to pick on Whitley tonight, saving her unavoidable scolding for another day.

“Yes, Father?”To Whitley’s credit, his smile hardly fell while turning towards their father, who waved him over as if the mere gesture was annoying.With any hope of a quick getaway dashed, he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and forced yet another charming smile.

“I’m sorry,” he told Ruby.“It seems I have important palace matters to attend to.If you’ll excuse me.”

With an apologetic nod, he returned to their father’s side, where he’d plastered himself for the entire meal in an attempt to impress Ruby.Unfortunately for him, it appeared that his proximity garnered their father’s attention, and now he had to deal with the repercussions. 

For Weiss, it meant an opportunity to spend a moment alone with Ruby - something she’d craved ever since Ruby returned to the palace earlier that afternoon.

“Can I walk you to your room?” she asked while offering her arm to Ruby, whose smile suggested she understood the irony of the situation but was glad it worked out in their favor. 

“I’d like that.” 

After looping her arm through Weiss’, Ruby led the way.As they left the foyer behind in favor of the upstairs bedrooms, however, her arm relaxed, and her hand slid further down Weiss’ arm.By the time they made it to the hallway leading to her chambers, she let her hand rest upon Weiss’, making it all too easy for Weiss to turn hers around and hold Ruby’s in return.

With butterflies returning full force, Weiss grew even fonder of the girl walking beside her, who she’d missed far more than she ever expected.“I’m glad you’re back,” she admitted once the thought crossed her mind.“It’s been a bit...lonely without you.” 

She grew up lonely, with only Winter’s sporadic presence to keep her company.She was used to lonely.She knew how to survive lonely.Around Ruby, however, loneliness felt like a choice, not a decision made for her.

“Well, I’m back now,” Ruby replied, turning to smile at Weiss.“So you can’t be lonely anymore.” 

Ruby’s smile grew when Weiss laughed at the response, which only made her happier.She couldn’t put into words how much she missed this.And she couldn’t believe that the quiet, reserved girl who arrived in Atlas all those weeks ago was the one who made her feel like this.

But she was done questioning why.She felt like this because this was how Ruby made her feel, and if there was any hope that her feelings were returned...she hoped to find out soon.

“Thank you for tolerating dinner,” she added as they walked hand-in-hand through the halls, feeling her heart jump again when Ruby intertwined their fingers.“I’m sure the last thing you wanted was such a tense evening after your travels.” 

“It wasn’t too bad, but...your dad’s a little scary.”

Weiss nodded at the response, which was the most efficient way to describe her father.“He’s mellowed with age and illness,” she explained, as if that might give Ruby a clue as to how she and Whitley were raised.“But yes, he can still be quite fearsome when he wants to be.” 

When Ruby nodded and they drifted into silence, Weiss thought about her father, who ruled with an iron fist until age caught up to him.Age and his past misdeeds, which she fully blamed for the illness quickly depleting his remaining life.No one had the right to be that callous without suffering the consequences - not even a king.

As they neared Ruby’s living quarters, however, thoughts of her father were replaced with disappointment that they would soon part ways.Now that they were alone, her feelings from earlier had returned with a vengeance, and she didn’t want to say goodnight so soon.But Ruby must be exhausted from her trip...

“Maybe we can spend time together tomorrow?” she asked, knowing she needed _something_ to look forward to before leaving.“We can go into Atlas for more ice cream if you’d like.”

“I’d love to,” Ruby replied and, when she smiled, Weiss’ heart fluttered.Technically, it was another planned date like the many they’d gone on in the past.At least, that’s what Weiss told herself while focusing a little too much on how it felt like a _real_ date.

“Great.”She didn’t want to leave, so she lingered by the door and held onto Ruby’s hand for as long as possible.“I’d love to, too.” 

Was it normal to want to be around someone so much?The last thing she wanted to do was walk away right now, especially when Ruby just returned after being away for so long.But the trip from Vale must have been tiring...

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” she added, reluctantly dropping Ruby’s hand and stepping away.“I hope you sleep well.” 

Before second-guessing her resolve, she turned to leave - only to freeze when a hand touched her elbow. 

“Wait.”

Such a simple word, and such a simple gesture, but it filled her with relief as she turned around. 

“I’m actually not that tired right now...” Ruby added with a hesitant, somewhat embarrassed expression.“Maybe we can talk a little longer?” 

When Ruby motioned towards the door, Weiss’ relief - and nerves - grew. 

“Of course,” she said anyway, because there was no way she could decline the opportunity to spend more time together.But her nerves grew even louder when Ruby opened the door and waved her inside.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the outer living chambers was that this was unequivocally Ruby’s room.Her bags sat unpacked near the end of the sofa, and her spirit seemed to have taken over the rest of the space.Small knickknacks and pictures dotted the surfaces, most featuring the traditional red and gold of Vale. 

The second thing Weiss noticed was how walking into Ruby’s room made her feel.This was _Ruby’s_ room.This was her space, and only she decided who was or wasn’t allowed inside.Yet she invited Weiss, and that invitation felt special.Intimate, even.

“Did you have a good time at home?” Weiss asked in an attempt to ignore her growing desire.Because they were _alone_ alone now, with no one supervising their interaction...

“It was really nice,” Ruby replied with a grateful smile.“Thank you for letting me go.Seeing everyone was...really, really great.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Ruby.I’m glad you got to visit, and I think we should plan another one soon.” 

Everyone would throw another fit about Ruby disappearing again, but Weiss didn’t care.What she cared about was that Ruby got to see her family and friends. 

But...what if Ruby had a particular reason for wanting to go home?Or a particular person?

“Do you...have anyone special at home?” Weiss ventured to ask.“That you wanted to visit?” 

“You mean like my family?” 

“Right, or...”Realizing that she couldn’t ask the question without opening a can of worms or sounding jealous, she paused and shook her head.But it _was_ jealousy that brewed in her chest at the thought of Ruby already having someone special.What would that person be like?Probably warm, gracious, and beautiful just like herself.

“Oh.You mean -”

“It’s none of my business,” Weiss rushed to add, but Ruby shook her head. 

“It’s fine - you can ask.And, um, no.There’s...no one else.” 

Reading too much into that response, ‘no one _else_ ’ implied that there was someone now...

“That’s good,” Weiss said before realizing how that sounded.“I mean, if that’s what you want, then good.If not, then…” 

She trailed off when Ruby smiled and moved closer.Suddenly, it became a little harder to breathe, especially when she recognized the look in Ruby’s eyes - the same look she’d seen on that snowy day in the gardens.Only this time more...assured.

“What about you?” Ruby asked, her voice no louder than a whisper even though there was no one else around.“Do you have someone special?”

This was it.This was Weiss’ chance to make her feelings known, but she was suddenly scared.What if she said yes and Ruby didn’t feel the same?Could she really take this chance with the person holding the key to the future of Atlas?More importantly, could she really take this risk with her heart?

“I think so...” she whispered, only for her confidence to be bolstered when Ruby set a hand on her elbow. 

With just that small touch, she realized that this wasn’t a risk at all...because she already knew Ruby’s answer. 

“I do,” she corrected when Ruby’s other hand caressed her cheek.And the next moment, her eyes slid shut while she tilted her chin up and met Ruby’s lips with her own. 

Just like the first time, her heart filled with butterflies.Just like the first time, her mind raced and her skin tingled with excitement.But this time, she knew what she wanted, and that was so much more than just one kiss.When Ruby didn’t move away, she realized she wasn’t the only one, and that emboldened her like nothing before. 

With their lips moving together, seamlessly and easily, she breathed in the scent of roses and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck to bring her closer.It wasn’t until their bodies pressed together that she realized how good this felt - how much she loved this burgeoning intimacy between them - yet she wanted to be closer still.She wanted to meld into one, and that desire only grew when Ruby’s hands dropped to her hips, where they gripped her waist before sliding up her sides. 

Her skin grew hotter with each passing second, and she found herself wanting more - to _be_ more to this person she grew fonder of by the day.Ruby somehow sensed that longing - or felt it for herself - and, when her lips parted, Weiss didn’t hesitate to slide her tongue into Ruby’s mouth.Feeling Ruby’s tongue move together with hers - the two of them feeling and tasting as much of this new sensation as possible - she abruptly realized how fast they were moving, and how much she didn’t want to stop.

But she didn’t want to rush.And, admittedly, she felt unprepared for...all of this.So when Ruby’s fingertips slipped under her shirt, sending a spike of hunger through her veins, she somehow slowed her kisses, and Ruby did the same. 

After a few long, tender kisses, their lips finally parted, and she opened her eyes to find expressive silver right in front of her.Loosening her arms from around Ruby’s neck, she moved a decent distance apart but stayed close enough that it still felt...intimate.The blush on their cheeks certainly suggested intimacy, as did the rising and falling of their chests while their breathing settled down.

“That was…” Ruby began before clearing her throat and smiling - a big, bright smile that made Weiss want to kiss her again.“That was amazing.”

“Yes, it...yes, it was.”

Weiss felt so many different emotions at the moment that she didn’t know what to do with them all.But she knew if Ruby didn’t start talking again soon, they would be kissing instead.That would be amazing - she knew it would be - but at the same time...now that she knew her feelings were returned, she wanted to do this the right way.

“Let’s talk about your trip?” she asked, only for her heart to beat loudly when Ruby nodded, grabbed her hand, and led her over to the sofa. 

Logically, she knew she should be ecstatic because Ruby had chosen her over Whitley, but that thought hardly registered in her mind.Right now, she was ecstatic because Ruby _liked_ her.Ruby - the amazing, wonderful princess who had the misfortune of being sent to Atlas - liked _her_.She’d never hoped for something like this before, knowing she would only be disappointed, but now that she had it...she wasn’t letting go.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s a big deal though.” 

Weiss hummed at the statement while Ruby played with her hair, following the conversation and paying close attention to the feeling of Ruby’s hand.As far as she was concerned, there was nothing more relaxing than lounging on the sofa in her room while Ruby played with her hair.She could lay here for hours if time permitted.Often, it didn’t, but today she was lucky.Either because Whitley was busy or he’d yet to track them down, she didn’t know.All she knew was that they’d had the past couple of hours to themselves.

Sometimes, she couldn’t escape the strangeness of this situation.Sometimes, she wondered if she was even _allowed_ to like the person she was supposed to marry for the sole reason of becoming the Queen of Atlas.Was she allowed to develop such strong feelings for the person she’d had no say in choosing?Was she allowed to care so deeply for someone she _had_ to marry if she had any hope of changing Atlas for the better?

It seemed so unlikely, so implausible, that surely it wasn’t.But that’s what happened, and her feelings grew by the day.Every moment they spent together...every smile, laugh, touch, and kiss they shared...only made her fall harder for the breath of fresh air she’d never realized she lacked.She could spend every day with Ruby.She _wanted_ to spend every day with Ruby.

“It’s the biggest event we hold all year,” she explained after Ruby’s hand paused for a little too long.“The wealthiest and most powerful citizens in Atlas will be here.”

“To celebrate winter?” Ruby asked, and Weiss hummed again - partially because Ruby had returned to playing with her hair.

“It’s our longest season.Snow is what makes Atlas...Atlas.”After savoring their shared warmth for a few seconds, she craned her neck to look up at Ruby.“Are you excited?” 

“Um...more nervous...” 

“Because so many people will be here?” 

“That, and I haven’t danced in a long time.” 

Weiss smiled at the admission - because she loved that Ruby felt secure enough to admit insecurities like that, but also because it was unimaginably adorable that the graceful Princess of Vale was nervous about _dancing,_ of all things.

“Let’s fix that.”As much as Weiss didn’t want to leave their intimate moment behind, she felt so confident another was just around the corner that she stood and pulled Ruby to her feet. 

“I’ll lead,” she said while setting one hand on Ruby’s waist and raising her other for Ruby to place her palm on top of.She couldn’t remember the last time she danced either, but that thought faded away when she took a step backward and Ruby stepped forward to match.Then she stepped left, and Ruby followed.Forward, and Ruby stepped back.Turned to the side, and Ruby responded in kind.

“Not too shabby, Ruby Rose,” Weiss teased as a smile inevitably appeared on her lips.“Who taught you to dance?” 

“Some really strict teacher.”Smiling at the memory, Ruby spun when Weiss prompted her.Twirling her arm around Ruby was a little difficult when Ruby was taller than her, but she stood on her tiptoes to make it work. 

“Must have been quite some teacher,” she replied once Ruby spun back to her.“That, or you’re a natural.” 

When Ruby giggled at what was probably a true statement, Weiss smiled and moved closer - close enough that she felt the heat emanating from Ruby’s skin.At this proximity, a single hesitation or misstep would result in them knocking into each other or stepping on each other’s feet, but that didn’t happen.Somehow, Ruby sensed where Weiss would lead them before she even moved that direction.Either excellent intuition, excellent reflexes, or...excellent chemistry.

With every day that passed, she believed more and more that the latter was true.What else explained the energy flowing between them?The sense of closeness and intimacy they shared?There was no music, but it didn’t matter - they were perfectly in tune with each other instead.

“Will you dance with me tomorrow?” 

“Exclusively,” she answered without hesitation.Ruby smiled at the response, but then her smile faded to something more uncertain. 

“Do you think I’ll have to dance with your brother too?” 

Weiss frowned at the question, but she couldn’t imagine a scenario where Whitley wouldn’t demand a dance with their ‘guest’ princess.He would want to show off.He would want everyone to see him and Ruby together, especially since their father would be present. 

“Possibly,” she admitted, knowing that she might not be able to win that argument.“But I’ll be there for you right before and right after.” 

The promise made Ruby smile again, which filled Weiss with more of the light, bubbly feeling she hadn’t been able to escape ever since Ruby returned from Vale. 

Over the past couple of weeks, their relationship had dramatically changed, and Weiss didn’t say that just because they were kissing now.Although that certainly played a big role, it was more than that.They were growing closer.They were confiding in each other more and more.One day, possibly one day soon, she would know all of Ruby’s secrets, and Ruby would know hers.

“Think we can dance like this?” Ruby asked before spinning Weiss around, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ stomach, and nuzzling into her neck.

“Maybe not at the party…” 

With Ruby’s light giggle brushing across her ear, Weiss smiled, set her hands over Ruby’s, and leaned back into the embrace.While the two of them gently swayed to their own music, content to just be together, a sigh slipped through her lips.

“It’s nice though,” she admitted, only for a shiver to run down her spine when Ruby breathed a soft “mhmm” into her ear.Desire instantly appeared in her chest, but she did her best to clamp down on her never-ending hunger for Ruby’s affection.But that turned out to be an impossible task, especially when Ruby followed up with a soft, remarkably gentle kiss to Weiss’ ear. 

The feeling made a soft, wanting sigh slip through Weiss’ lips, which Ruby must have heard or sensed like she typically did.Because, rather than settle back into the embrace, she pressed another kiss to Weiss’ ear with similar results.

Actually, with hungrier results, as Weiss tilted her head to make her ear even more accessible to Ruby’s lips.Fortunately for her, Ruby was always willing to oblige her silent overtures for more.

Hugging Weiss closer, Ruby pressed repeated kisses to her ear, making her tightly grasp Ruby’s hands in the process.Her skin was already growing hotter, but her wanton desire burst forth when she felt Ruby’s tongue brush her earlobe before teeth lightly bit down on the soft skin near her earrings. 

If the room hadn’t been so quiet, her soft moan might have gone unnoticed.But Ruby noticed, and the sound spurred her even further - her lips and tongue exploring everywhere while the sound of her breathing set Weiss on edge. 

“Ruby…” she got out, finding herself already breathless and in desperate need for more.More kisses, more touching, more everything.

Finally lifting her hands from Ruby’s, she spun around and captured Ruby’s lips with her own.That kiss started off greedy and only grew more so as their tongues swirled together and their hands began exploring in earnest.

By now, the soft, smooth skin of Ruby’s stomach was familiar to her.As were the lines of her back, and the silky outline of her bra.But Weiss wanted more than that, and her racing heart spurred her on.She knew that Ruby wanted her too - she felt it in the way Ruby kissed her and always pulled her closer - but she also knew that something held them back.

Whether due to their uncertain future or the desire to move one step at a time, they’d yet to fully give in.Weiss felt ready at the same time she didn’t, and Ruby must feel the same.

Which might be why Ruby made a soft noise before finally breaking away from the kiss.The blush on her cheeks was reflected on Weiss’, who felt the heat emanating from her face and could hardly hear over her racing heart.

“We definitely shouldn’t do _that_ at the party,” she murmured, and felt some of her embarrassment lift when Ruby laughed.

“Afterwards, maybe?” 

“Maybe.”Though Weiss tried to sound noncommittal, she knew it was all but assured to happen if they found another moment alone together.Maybe Ruby could sneak to her room after?That was almost guaranteed to...move them even further forward...but what was she waiting for?The longer they waited, the bigger deal it became.If they both wanted to…

But she didn’t want to mess anything up right now.Especially when there was still the issue of Whitley, Atlas, and the marriage...

“I’ve been wondering…” Ruby asked while reaching down to hold Weiss’ hands.“What made you guys choose me?” 

“We didn’t, really.Winter did.” 

“She was just...going around looking for people to marry one of you?” 

“Not exactly.”Sensing Ruby’s confusion, Weiss sighed and decided it was past time for Ruby to know the reason why she was here. 

“One of Atlas’ oldest rules is that a king or queen must be married before they take the throne.With Winter’s status as disinherited and my father’s ailing health, we might have to crown a new ruler any day now.That comes down to me and Whitley - whoever’s married at the time gets the throne.”

“Oh...so basically...you have to marry me so you can become queen instead of your brother.” 

“Exactly.” 

As soon as the word left Weiss’ lips, she knew it was a mistake.The hurt in Ruby’s eyes confirmed as much.“Wait,” she tried to backtrack, but Ruby had already pulled away.“That’s not what I meant -”

“I get it,” Ruby replied with a forced smile.“And that makes sense.That makes...more sense.” 

“No, Ruby -” 

Weiss tried to reach out to her and explain in more detail, but Ruby walked over to the door and opened it.“I’ll see you tomorrow for the ball,” she muttered towards the floor before stepping into the hall and pulling the door closed behind her.

Stunned by the turn of events, Weiss stood frozen in her room and couldn’t decide what to do.Part of her wanted to chase after Ruby and force her to listen to an explanation, at the risk of causing a commotion for everyone, and possibly Whitley, to see.Another part of her had absolutely no idea what she could say without making it worse.

That wasn’t what she meant.It was, but it wasn’t.When they first met, she had to keep Ruby’s attention or risk losing Atlas to Whitley, but she hadn’t thought about that in quite some time.That wasn’t why she kissed Ruby the way she did or spent time with Ruby the way she did.She did that because she _wanted_ to.Because her feelings for Ruby were far greater than she’d ever expected them to be - the pain in her heart confirmed as much.

But she just hurt Ruby by being so careless with her words, and it was probably one of the worst things she’d ever done. 

Sitting on the sofa, she put her head in her hands and felt the first of many tears sting at her eyes.She wished she didn’t have to worry about Whitley at every turn.She wished she could chase after Ruby and make a scene without worrying about what he might do with that information.Most importantly, she wished that she’d phrased her response in a way that made her true feelings clear.She wished that she could explain to Ruby that the throne of Atlas hadn’t convinced her to feel this way - her heart convinced her to feel this way.

She just needed to explain...she _could_ explain.The next time she saw Ruby, she would explain that Atlas had nothing to do with the way she felt.But...would Ruby even believe her?Or would Ruby think that she would say anything just to keep the crown from her brother?


	9. Chapter 9

As the palace’s biggest event of the year, no expense was spared decorating the grounds, the entryway, and the grand ballroom where The Winter Ball was held.In a matter of days, the halls transformed to appear as if the snowy weather had crept inside, only without the bitter chill dampening their moods.

Since the theme was, quite simply, a winter wonderland, most of the women wore fabulous white ball gowns while the men dressed in striking black suits.Weiss’ dress for the evening had an icy blue tinge that matched her eyes and heels, allowing her to stand out without drawing too much attention.Though the slit running up her side, to nearly her mid-thigh, was supposed to draw _someone’s_ attention...to no avail.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, Whitley looked handsome in his crisp black tuxedo with light blue accents.With his above-average height and charming smile, he looked every bit the part of a prince, and he would have been the star of the event were it not for Ruby.

In what was unofficially Ruby’s introduction to Atlas’ most elite citizens, she stole the show.Her stunning red gown, which had been sent from Vale with silver rather than gold accents, drew every eye her way.Her smile and laughter lifted the mood of the room, and everyone who spoke to her left with a smile or an approving nod. 

But she spent the evening speaking to other people, with each passing second of silence gnawing at the gaping hole in Weiss’ heart. 

She hadn’t meant that she only wanted to marry Ruby to become queen.Maybe that was how this all started, but...that felt like such a long time ago.Now, she worried that Ruby would leave.Just like that - Ruby would return to Vale. 

Or choose Whitley. 

That thought hurt even worse.As did the realization that she would miss Ruby horribly if they were separated now, and that she couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Ruby with Whitley for the rest of her life.

But Ruby couldn’t leave without breaking Vale’s agreement with Atlas, which only made Weiss feel worse.Ruby wouldn’t do anything to hurt Vale, so she was trapped here.No matter how much she hated Weiss right now, she would stay.But would she stay with Weiss?

Watching Whitley set a hand on Ruby’s elbow to lead her over to the next introduction only soured Weiss’ already-sour mood.She hated seeing the two of them together, yet tonight forced her to admit that they made a good-looking couple.Now that Whitley was a young man, he looked worthy of such a striking bride.And Ruby...Ruby deserved a dashing prince.

But Weiss knew her brother, and she knew he didn’t deserve anyone as kind and caring as Ruby. 

“Is your plan to stare at her all night?” 

Hardly glancing over when Winter stood at the banister beside her, Weiss quickly returned to watching Ruby from afar. 

“I don’t want to smother her,” she grumbled, but Winter hummed and shook her head. 

“Whitley has no problem doing that.” 

When Whitley took Ruby by the arm and led her over to meet someone else, Weiss’ scowl deepened.

“Whitley and I aren’t the same…” she mumbled as her unhappiness grew.It felt presumptuous to say that it should be her down there with Ruby, but...it should be her down there with Ruby.It didn’t matter how ‘good’ Ruby and Whitley looked together - that mirage was only skin deep.

Ruby should be with Weiss because they just _worked_ together, somehow.They got along so well, they connected, they fit like two pieces of the same puzzle.Weiss wouldn’t think it possible if she didn’t _feel_ it so clearly...and Ruby had to feel it too.

“Excuse me.” 

Ignoring the slightly amused look Winter sent her, she pushed away from the banister and made her way to the ballroom floor.She’d picked that spot on the upper level so that Ruby would know exactly where she was, but Ruby hadn’t looked her way all night.

This was a misunderstanding, and she needed to explain herself sooner rather than later.She couldn’t spend the entire night watching Whitley march Ruby around like a prize.Ruby wasn’t some prize to be won.She was a living, breathing, gorgeous human being who deserved to be with someone who treated her as such.

Weiss wanted to be that person, but she needed to tell Ruby that.

“Princess Rose.”As soon as Ruby turned around, Weiss offered a polite curtsy and ignored Whitley’s glare.“May I borrow you for a minute?” 

When Weiss motioned towards the hall, Ruby turned that direction and considered the question.She wanted to decline - Weiss could see that in her silver eyes - but knew that she couldn’t in front of the guests without causing concern.In a sense, she was forced to do what Weiss wanted her to do, and Weiss hated herself for using that to her advantage.But she needed to explain...and she needed to talk to Ruby in order to do that.

“Of course,” Ruby finally replied before giving a polite nod to the onlookers.“If you’ll excuse me,” she concluded before stepping aside and motioning for Weiss to lead the way.

With the first part of her plan successful, Weiss took a deep breath and headed towards the nearest exit of the ballroom.From there, they entered a hall filled with waiters and caretakers rushing to and from the kitchen, but the hustle and bustle only highlighted how quiet Ruby had suddenly fallen.

The silence reminded Weiss of when Ruby first arrived in Atlas, only worse.This wasn’t caused by discomfort or unfamiliarity.This was due to hurt feelings - hurt feelings she was responsible for.Now, more than ever, she just wanted to make Ruby happy again, and would do whatever it took to make that happen.

“In here,” she said while opening the door to a small room used for excess storage.At the moment, it housed miscellaneous furniture, from chairs to tables to plenty of lamps.And now it held their silence as well, made all the more uncomfortable when Ruby leaned against a table and said nothing.

“I need to explain something to you,” Weiss said before that silence scared her away.“And I hope that you’ll believe me, because it’s the truth.” 

When Ruby simply nodded, Weiss took a deep breath and decided that this was it.She would tell the truth, and she would hope Ruby believed her.As much as it scared her to put her heart at risk, that was the most she could offer right now.

“Whoever you decide to marry will become the new ruler of Atlas,” she began, putting that fact out in the open before explaining further.“Between our laws and my father’s health, there’s no time to convince another royal family to agree.They might decide to decline anyway just to weaken Atlas.That’s why your decision is far more important than anyone let you know.” 

Before continuing, she waited for that knowledge to sink in - for Ruby to understand that she held far more power than she knew.That she could choose the direction Atlas took from here.

“Obviously, my brother and I are...different.”When Ruby scoffed at the statement, Weiss breathed a small sigh of relief.“We have different views, different goals, different...everything, basically.But when you first arrived, we shared the same goal.”Thinking about what she was about to say, Weiss felt her heart protest.Looking back on it, she wished it weren’t true but...there was no other way.

“We were both trying to win you over so we could claim the throne.”As soon as she saw hurt flash through Ruby’s eyes, she hurried forward.“I’ll admit that, because it was true, but that’s...that’s not how I feel anymore.” 

“Then...how do you feel now?” 

Just hearing Ruby’s voice made Weiss’ heart flutter with hope, and she thought carefully about her answer before responding.

“I still want what’s best for Atlas,” she admitted while meeting Ruby’s gaze.“But that’s not why I love spending time with you, or talking to you, or kissing you.That has _nothing_ to do with Atlas, and everything to do with how you make me feel.”Just thinking about the absurdity of the situation, she laughed and shook her head.“Honestly, sometimes I can’t believe how much I like you.You were supposed to be a way to keep Atlas out of Whitley’s hands.Instead, you’re...amazing.”

She reached out to touch Ruby’s hand then and, when Ruby didn’t pull away, felt encouraged to continue. 

“You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” she whispered, and felt her heart thump loudly when Ruby turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers.“You’re kind, compassionate, funny...and every day I can’t help falling for you more and more.”

The admission drew a blush to her cheeks, but she didn’t turn away from Ruby’s gaze.She so desperately needed Ruby to believe her...to heal this ache in her heart…

And Ruby’s subtle inch forward was a step in the right direction.

“Then...you _do_ like me.” 

The simple statement filled Weiss with butterflies, but she knew that she would admit it.She would shout it from the rooftops if Ruby wanted her to.

“I do.I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone before.” 

“Even if I don’t choose you -” 

Ruby hadn’t even finished that thought before Weiss flinched and backed away as if someone just slapped her.

“Honestly…”Imagining Ruby and Whitley together was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she cleared her throat and tried to put together a coherent response.“The worst part about that is just...thinking about you...being with him.”

That was a horrible thought, and one she wished she could erase from her mind for good.Unfortunately, as long as Whitley thought he had a shot...as long as there was a chance…

Feeling soft, gentle fingers lift her chin, she met Ruby’s eyes and found warmth and kindness shining back at her.

“You know…” Ruby whispered while her other hand snuck into Weiss’ grasp.“You look beautiful tonight.”

All it took was Ruby’s smile for Weiss to know that she’d been forgiven.Not only forgiven, but Ruby believed her.Ruby believed that her feelings were real. 

Overcome with relief and gratitude, she threw her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulled her down for the kiss she’d wished for since yesterday.Soft, sweet, gentle - their lips hardly parted while she smiled at how happy something so simple made her feel.She could spend eternity savoring the feeling of Ruby’s lips against hers, in any of the different types of kisses they shared.

Today, however, Ruby deepened the kiss, and that expression of desire sent thrill bursting through Weiss’ veins.In a matter of seconds, their soft, gentle kiss became desperate and greedy, and Weiss felt every bit of Ruby’s desire mixing with her own.Their hands explored the dresses they wore, searching out every inch of skin left bare, while their lips locked together with hunger and passion rapidly growing out of control.

It didn’t help that Ruby looked so beautiful.At least, that was Weiss’ excuse when Ruby stepped forward and gently pressed Weiss into the table behind her.That didn’t so much as pause their kisses, and it didn’t stop Ruby from reaching down and sliding her hand up the slit in Weiss’ dress.

When Ruby’s hand moved further still, lifting Weiss’ dress up with it, their kiss was finally broken by the small gasp slipping through Weiss’ lips.That was all the permission Ruby needed to explore further, while Weiss held a moan inside and kissed every bit of Ruby’s skin she could find.Her cheek, her jawbone, her neck, before finally pulling down the strap of her dress and peppering her collarbone with kisses.

A soft moan slipped through Ruby’s lips, which only spurred Weiss further.Reaching the soft skin just above Ruby’s breast, she pressed more and more kisses there before licking across the skin and softly sucking in.When Ruby drew in a sharp breath, Weiss doubled her efforts at that same spot.Ruby responded by lifting her up onto the table, allowing her to wrap her legs around Ruby’s while Ruby’s hand moved in between hers.

The moment Ruby pressed down, Weiss broke away from Ruby’s collarbone as a desperate, wanting moan filled the room.The sound made Ruby’s eyes flash with desire that erased any hesitancy Weiss might have felt.

Before they could move any further, however, a loud cart and voices passed by the door.The abrupt reminder that they weren’t _entirely_ in a private location sent them both scrambling to collect themselves, and it wasn’t until the noise passed that they looked at each other.

Ruby smiled first, but Weiss’ blush grew when she realized just how much of her lust had broken free.

“Oh, um…”Unable to say the words out loud, she gestured towards Ruby’s collarbone and watched Ruby look down at the noticeably red mark now adorning her shoulder.

“Oh,” was all she said before smiling when she saw how embarrassed Weiss was.“I’ll just say I accidentally burned myself or something.”

That sounded like a rather flimsy excuse for what was clearly a hickey, but at least she wasn’t upset about it.She wasn’t upset _at all_ anymore.Because if she was, she wouldn’t have...done any of that.

“Are we...ok?” Weiss asked regardless, only to feel immeasurably relieved when Ruby leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

“I think you like me,” Ruby joked before tapping the mark on her shoulder.“I’m taking this with me as proof.”

Though still embarrassed, Weiss managed a small scoff while accepting Ruby’s hand and making their way back to the ballroom. 

“How does my hair look?” she whispered before walking inside, only for Ruby to look at her and giggle. 

“Sexy and disheveled,” she answered before running a hand through her own hair.“How about mine?”

Ruby’s hair fell right back into place, looking none the worse for wear regardless of what just happened.

“The same,” Weiss replied anyway, only to smile while walking into the ballroom with Ruby laughing beside her.As soon as she spotted all of the people, however, her mood dampened.And it grew outright sour when Whitley spotted them and walked over.

“There you are -” 

Whatever he intended to say was lost when he caught sight of the mark on Ruby’s shoulder, and he stared at it for several seconds before collecting himself.

“I’d like to request this dance,” he said, offering his hand to Ruby and ignoring Weiss’ existence.It was Ruby who glanced Weiss’ way and, when Weiss’ reluctantly relinquished her hand, gave him a polite smile.

“Sure, Whitley.That sounds fine.”

“I’ll wait for you up there,” Weiss added with a nod towards the railing she’d occupied for most of the night, and waited for Ruby’s nod before making her way back up there.With a view, she could supervise Ruby’s dance with Whitley.And, with a bit of space, hopefully she could corral her desires.

The stairs to the upper level of the ballroom felt like walking on sunshine and, try as she might, she couldn’t keep a smile from her lips.All she’d wanted was to earn Ruby’s forgiveness, but it felt like she earned Ruby’s forgiveness and then some.And, as impossible as it seemed, she liked Ruby even more now.She _wanted_ Ruby even more now.Especially as she leaned against the banister and watched Ruby dance with Whitley, knowing that it would soon be her turn to take his place on the dance floor.

“You look smug.” 

This time, Weiss didn’t even bother turning towards Winter - her gaze was reserved for Ruby, and Ruby alone. 

“Can’t imagine why,” Winter added with a light laugh.“I didn’t realize you had it in you.” 

The statement finally caught Weiss’ attention, and she frowned her sister’s way.

“What do you mean?” 

“I can see it from here,” Winter replied with a nod towards Ruby.“Unless she just suffered some unfortunate accident that left her with that mark?” 

A blush rushed to Weiss’ cheeks while she turned back to Ruby, who briefly caught her gaze.It was only for a second, and it was only a glimpse of a smile, but it filled her heart with warmth. 

“It appears that could win her over,” Winter continued in the business-like manner she always had.“So...good work.”

“It’s not like that.”Finally turning away from Ruby, Weiss shook her head and watched Winter’s brow furrow in confusion.But she shook her head again, not wanting anyone to misinterpret her feelings any longer. 

“It’s not like that at all,” she reiterated before letting her gaze drift back to Ruby and feeling another smile upon her lips.

“You...actually like her?”

She heard the surprise in Winter’s tone.She felt that same surprise, herself, but that didn’t make it any less true.She’d never liked anyone the way she liked Ruby.It was terrifying and empowering to feel like this for another person, but she wouldn’t hide those feelings any longer.

“I do.”


	10. Chapter 10

“If you think about it, Vale and Atlas have a lot in common.”

“Uh huh…” Weiss teased, only to smile when Ruby waved her hands and prepared to launch into her reasons for making such a bold claim.

“Think about it!If you take out the weather, the location, economies, staples, lifestyles -”

“Basically, _most_ of what makes up a kingdom,” Weiss added, and felt her amusement grow when Ruby nodded.

“Exactly!Take all that stuff out, and we’re all the same.We all just...want to be happy and healthy.”

While a rather simplistic way to view the complexity of life, it was also hopelessly optimistic - and it made Weiss smile.

“I can agree with that,” she acquiesced with a gentle squeeze of Ruby’s hand to strengthen her agreement. 

The more Ruby opened up, the more Weiss realized that Ruby had been raised to _lead_ , whereas she and Whitley had been raised to rule.The difference was so stark that it left her wondering what the ‘incorrigible’ kingdom of Vale was actually like.Which led her to ask questions...like she did while they held hands and ambled an aimless path through the palace.

To outside observers, they might look like a couple.To Weiss, it _felt_ like they were a couple, but she didn’t want to assume as much.Right now, she was just happy to be together.

“Is there anything you’d like to do tonight?” she added as they passed the library and ventured into quieter portions of the palace.Her cheeks warmed when Ruby gave her a look she didn’t want to read too much into.Thankfully, Ruby quickly turned away and cleared her throat.

“Whatever you want?”While passing one of the maids, Ruby ducked her head and lowered her voice.“I told your brother I already had plans so he’d stop inviting me to the symphony.”

“And that worked?” Weiss asked, her gaze following the maid away while Ruby nodded.

“I think so?He kind of stormed off though, so I think he’s mad.”

That sounded like Whitley.He’d been on his best behavior for so long, Weiss had almost forgotten what he was really like.But, after the events of The Winter Ball, he must have finally determined that he was losing the battle for Ruby’s affections.And he hated losing, which explained why he was antagonizing Weiss and badgering Ruby far more than usual.

“We should be careful though...” Weiss mused while Ruby casually swung their joined hands.“He’s conniving when he needs to be, and if he feels like I’m stealing you from him...who knows what he might do.” 

“So we _shouldn’t_ get caught making out in the halls?” 

The thought alone was enough to make Weiss blush, but she’d hardly shaken her head before Ruby pulled her into one of the alcoves dotting the top floor of the castle.From here, they could see the palace grounds extending in the distance, covered in a thick blanket of snow that convinced them to stay inside.Right now, however, all Weiss saw were Ruby’s silver eyes sparkling with mischief, and felt Ruby’s hands settle upon her waist.

“We probably shouldn’t,” she said, though she knew she would accept the repercussions - mostly, embarrassment - should that come to pass. 

She didn’t know what it was about Ruby that removed her inhibitions so entirely, but she’d learned to accept it.That was Ruby’s effect on her.That, along with filling her with happiness, joy, laughter, and all of the lighthearted emotions she’d only ever experienced in small doses before.

“You’re probably right.”With one hand, Ruby gently tucked Weiss’ hair behind one ear and smiled.That smile told Weiss how happy Ruby was at this moment, and that happiness reflected in her heart as well.They didn’t have to do anything - standing together like this was enough.

After a few seconds, however, Ruby’s gaze shifted, and hesitancy appeared.

“I’ve been wondering…” she began in a thoughtful voice.“Everyone said I have to choose between you or Whitley...but if I’ve made a decision, who do I tell?” 

The instant Ruby met Weiss’ gaze, Weiss tried to find words to say, but words were hard to come by with so many thoughts racing through her head.She hadn’t expected this conversation - not here, not now, maybe not ever.She’d sworn never to ask because she didn’t want Ruby to get the wrong idea...but it wasn’t for Atlas that she wanted to know the answer - it was for herself.

“Winter, I think,” she managed to get out.“She’s been handling most of this.” 

“Ok.That’s what I thought.”After nodding, however, Ruby frowned.“It’s weird that your sister’s in charge of so much but not allowed to be queen.”

“She didn’t support my father when he wanted her to, so he went to great lengths disinheriting her,” Weiss replied on autopilot while her mind burned with the question Ruby hadn’t yet answered.“I think he changed his mind later on, but by that point, it couldn’t be so easily undone.” 

“Maybe it can be changed when he’s not in charge anymore?”

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Weiss admitted before touching Ruby’s hand.“Ruby,” she began, only to stop when Ruby looked at her. 

She wanted to know.She needed to know.It should be her, right?That seemed like the right answer, yet somehow presumptuous at the same time.If it was her, she wanted to hear it.She didn’t want to worry about Ruby choosing anyone else, although she hadn’t seriously worried about that in quite some time. 

She just...really wanted to hear it.

“What will you tell her?” she finally asked.From Ruby’s smile, it was the question she’d been waiting for.

“Do you really not know?” 

“I...have an idea, but I don’t want to assume...”When Ruby trailed a hand down Weiss’ side, she trailed off and felt her hope appear renewed.If it wasn’t her, Ruby wouldn’t look at her so adoringly.If it wasn’t her, Ruby wouldn’t touch her so lovingly.

“Have I ever told you what I first noticed about you?” 

“No...” she whispered, afraid that this moment might pass her by if she spoke too loudly.

“Or I guess the second thing,” Ruby added with a small smile.“The first was that you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.”

On any other day, Weiss would take the compliment and need nothing more.Today, however, her heart fluttered, and she waited on bated breath for Ruby to continue.

“But the second thing...was that you’re nothing like your brother.” 

The words were a relief, but not an answer.Thankfully, Ruby quickly continued.

“Whitley wins people over with charm, and he’s comfortable lying - he’ll make promises with no intention of ever seeing them through.But you…”Lightly brushing her fingers across Weiss’ cheek, Ruby smiled.“You made yourself uncomfortable just to get my attention.” 

“Winter told me not to be myself...” Weiss whispered, but Ruby shook her head. 

“You were still yourself - I could tell when you were trying and when you weren’t.That’s how I knew that you actually...cared about me.You did so much to help me not miss home, then I went home and realized...I missed being here with you.I _wanted_ to be here with you.”

Ruby _wanted_ to be here with her - 

“We both knew this is supposed to be my new home,” Ruby continued, her words falling out in a rush now.“But _you_ made it my home.And you make me want to stay.”Trailing her fingers down Weiss’ cheek before coming to a rest on Weiss’ shoulder, Ruby smiled - and her eyes said the answer before her words did.

“That’s why I’ll always choose you.”

Weiss hardly processed the response before capturing Ruby’s lips in a kiss - the kiss she’d longed for all this time. 

Ruby chose _her_.This remarkable, amazing, gorgeous person chose her.Maybe that meant a great deal for Atlas’ future, but she was more concerned about her future at this moment.After fearing that she would spend the rest of her life with someone she couldn’t even tolerate, she would spend the rest of her life with someone she adored more by the day.

Briefly breaking away from Ruby’s lips, she placed her hands on Ruby’s cheeks and looked up into stunning silver eyes.

“Are you sure?” she asked, only for her happiness to grow when Ruby laughed.

“I’m positive,” she replied before pulling Weiss into another deep kiss.Their mouths parted in near unison, and Weiss immediately lost herself in the feeling of Ruby’s tongue moving against hers and the warmth of Ruby’s hands moving up and down her sides.

It didn’t matter if anyone passing by the alcove spotted them - she wanted to celebrate this moment and felt that Ruby wanted to do the same.When Ruby backed her up against the window - the cold glass sending a shiver down her spine - that desire became even more apparent.And she let it happen, because she loved the feeling of Ruby pressing against her, and she wanted to know what it felt like for them to melt into one.

That’s why she held onto Ruby’s back and pulled them closer together.That’s why she whined when Ruby broke their kiss, only to hum in pleasure when Ruby kissed her ear instead.

“It wasn’t even close,” Ruby whispered before trailing kisses down Weiss’ jawbone and neck.The feeling of Ruby’s lips on every inch of the sensitive skin there, along with that small admission, sent Weiss’ desire skyrocketing.Suddenly, she found herself turning her head to the side, all but begging Ruby to continue while wrapping a hand around Ruby’s neck to make that wish even more apparent.

Thankfully, Ruby heard the silent plea and covered Weiss’ neck with kisses, moving down to her collarbone, up to her ear, then back again.After tasting every inch with her tongue and lips, she picked the most sensitive spot - the spot that made Weiss’ breath catch in her throat - and gently bit down. 

If anyone was walking nearby, they undoubtedly heard the moan that slipped through Weiss’ lips as pleasure raced through her veins.Rather than discourage, however, the sound spurred Ruby to lavish that spot with attention, and the heat under Weiss’ skin grew right along with the pressure on her neck. 

Her breathing grew loud with longing as she ran one hand through Ruby’s hair and the other underneath Ruby’s shirt, searching for as much contact as possible while her hunger grew unchecked.She knew what Ruby was doing - payback for the ball - but encouraged it.Invited it. 

But with her mind blanking and lust taking control, she knew it was only a matter of minutes before they put themselves in a _very_ compromising situation.

“Maybe -” she got out before dropping her head back and stifling another moan.Ruby’s hands were moving now, and they elicited more excitement whether they went, and wherever they _could_ go.

“Ruby,” she tried again, only for a tingle of pleasure to run down her spine when Ruby hummed against her neck.As much as the timing was right - finally knowing that Ruby could be hers - and as much as she wanted to do this _right now_ , pressed against the window in the hall wasn’t the place.

“We should go to my room,” she blurted out, only to feel disappointed when Ruby’s lips broke away from her neck.That feeling disappeared as soon as she saw the look in Ruby’s eyes, and confirmed that Ruby wanted this as much as she did.

“We should go to my room,” she repeated and waited for Ruby’s nod before taking her by the hand and leading the way. 

Her cheeks were flushed, and the spot on her neck where Ruby’s lips had just been was especially hot, but it was the heat rushing through her veins that had her full attention right now.Knowing that Ruby felt the same way only added fuel to the fire that had burned for quite some time.

“Maybe I should’ve told you earlier.”

Laughing at the joke, Weiss hardly turned to smile at Ruby when she glimpsed someone out of the corner of her eye.And, just like that, a bucket of ice water dropped on her desires.

“Great…” she sighed while Whitley strode over to them, knowing that yet another thinly-veiled confrontation approached. 

“It’s ok,” Ruby whispered.“We’ll get rid of him fast.”

“Ruby,” he greeted her the next second with a fleeting smile and quick bow before turning towards Weiss.“Weiss,” he added, only for his scowl to deepen when he saw her neck.“As respectable as ever, I see.”

“What do you want, Whitley?” she snapped in reply, disgruntled and frustrated by his constant interruptions.

“Father wants to speak to us now.”When she frowned at the words, his smirk grew.“All of us,” he added with a nod in Ruby’s direction.

For the life of her, she couldn’t imagine what her father had to speak to all three of them about, especially so suddenly.That was only the beginning of her worries, however, as Whitley looked too smug for her liking.And Ruby...even Ruby looked concerned.

“Then lead the way,” Weiss replied, and waited for her brother to turn around before looking at Ruby.When Ruby only briefly met her gaze and gave a small smile, she held Ruby’s hand and followed Whitley towards the front of the palace.

Not at all what she’d expected or wanted to do right now, but hopefully it wouldn’t take long...


	11. Chapter 11

“I can’t _believe_ him.” 

Still seething at what Whitley did, Weiss paced the floor of her bedroom and tried to come to terms with what just happened.While she never particularly liked him, now she downright despised him.He was lucky Winter forced her to leave the room, otherwise she might have done something she’d regret - not for his sake, but for her own.

“That piece of shit,” she spat out when her anger renewed.“That worthless, despicable, selfish bastard -”

“I’m sorry...” 

Hearing the regret in Ruby’s tone, and finding her still sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her hands, Weiss immediately lost her anger. 

“Don’t be sorry,” she replied in a softer voice, sitting beside Ruby and gently holding her hand.“This isn’t your fault.” 

“But it is.I’m the one who lied.” 

In Ruby’s silver eyes, which had been filled with happiness and humor just hours earlier, was only worry, concern, and fear.Fear that her secret, which she’d kept this whole time, would tear them apart and ruin everything.

Over Weiss’ dead body.

“I don’t care,” she whispered, squeezing Ruby’s hand for reassurance.“I don’t care that you’re not the oldest.That doesn’t matter to me.I still want to be with you, and only you.” 

A fleeting smile passed over Ruby’s lips, but then she hung her head and clutched Weiss’ hand with her own.Sensing that anger would solve nothing right now, Weiss sighed and wrapped her other arm around Ruby’s shoulders for comfort. 

If she ignored her searing anger at Whitley, she found her mind racing through the situation - a situation she’d never seen coming - while searching for a way to deal with the consequences.

“But...why did you do it?” she finally asked, wondering how and why this even happened. 

Now it was Ruby’s turn to sigh. 

“My sister’s in love with someone else,” she explained, staring at her hands for several more seconds before finally meeting Weiss’ gaze.“When Winter came to Vale and named the price, I just...I couldn’t let this break them apart.Not when they’re so happy together.So...I pretended that I was older, I told Yang and my dad that they asked for me anyway, and I came to Atlas.” 

After raising her hands, Ruby dropped them on her lap and shook her head. 

Weiss, if possible, liked her even more.

“I’m really sorry,” Ruby whispered, still clutching Weiss’ hand as if afraid Weiss might let go.“I hated lying to you, but I just...didn’t know what else to do…”

“It’s ok.” 

Surprisingly, it _was_ ok - she didn’t feel angry or upset at Ruby in the slightest.“I’m not mad at you,” she added in case Ruby thought so.“Although, you could have told me -”

“I planned on it,” Ruby hurriedly added.“After everything was set up, I was going to tell you right away, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Weiss replied with a small smile and nod.“And...I understand why you did it.That was a very kind thing for you to do.”

Ruby’s action went beyond sacrifice.She’d agreed to marry a stranger and move away from home...all so that her sister didn’t have to leave behind someone she already loved.

“But now I have to marry your brother because my ‘status’ isn’t good enough…” Ruby mumbled. 

“That won’t happen.”Once Ruby looked up, Weiss shook her head.“That will _never_ happen.I’ll find a way to fix this, I promise.” 

“How though?Isn’t he the favorite?” 

Weiss couldn’t lie and say that Whitley wasn’t the favorite because he was, and he always had been.“I’ll think of something,” she assured Ruby instead and, while still holding her hand, leaned into her shoulder and searched for a solution. 

Whitley was the favorite, which became painfully evident today.Even if Weiss argued that he deserved someone ‘better’ than Ruby, he would say that he wanted Ruby regardless of her status as second-in-line.Based on their father’s most-recent actions, clearly eating out of the palm of Whitley’s hand, she already knew whose side he would take.

She needed something better.Bigger.

Her father always believed Whitley, as the only son, was destined for greatness.What if she convinced him that Whitley was destined for greater things than Atlas itself?It had always been his dream to take over other kingdoms and create an empire that spanned the globe...what if she convinced him that Whitley was best suited to pursue that endeavor?That she could take care of Atlas while Whitley conquered the rest of the world?

Would that also appeal to Whitley’s ego?

“I need to talk to Winter,” she said as soon as the idea popped into her head.When she stood to leave, however, Ruby clutched her hand. 

“Wait...”Seeing how downtrodden Ruby was right now, Weiss obediently sat down and felt her concern return.“Before you do that...” Ruby continued before meeting Weiss’ eyes with an uncertain gaze.“Are you sure you’re ok with it?” 

To Weiss, that was a simple question to answer.

“Ruby...you could tell me that you’re not a princess - you could tell me that you’re not even _from_ Vale - and I’ll still love you.”

The moment Ruby’s eyes widened, she realized what she just said. 

“I mean, that doesn’t matter to me,” she backtracked, but Ruby already heard the word loud and clear.Her sparkling eyes and growing smile said as much. 

“You love me?”

Weiss couldn’t lie to a direct question - not that she even wanted to.She’d never felt this way, which was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.She’d never opened up to someone like this.She’d never been vulnerable with someone like this.She’d never told anyone that she loved them because she didn’t - until now.

Knowing that she could only speak the truth, she nodded and said, “Yes, I do.”Ruby’s smile was an immediate reward - one that made her heart flutter with hope and expectation for whatever Ruby said next.

“I love you too.”

For a moment - a long moment - Weiss just stared.She hadn’t meant to let that word slip to begin with, and she certainly hadn’t expected to hear it in return.Now that she had...

“Really?” she asked, as if somehow she didn’t hear that right.When Ruby caught the surprise in Weiss’ tone, however, she laughed and squeezed Weiss’ hand.

“I’m serious.I love you too.”

Weiss could hardly describe how she felt right now, as a warm, unstoppable feeling began in her heart and spread everywhere.It filled her with happiness and joy unlike anything she’d ever felt, and she could name the exact source of that joy - Ruby Rose.

“You’re incredible,” she breathed out before drawing Ruby to her for a kiss.As soon as their lips touched, it felt like she had so much more to say - so many words she could only express through touch.She wanted Ruby to _feel_ just how loved she was, with every subsequent kiss growing heavier and longer in an expression of that love.

In a matter of seconds, they picked up where they left off earlier that afternoon, with their lips locked together and their hands exploring everywhere.This time, Weiss felt no hesitation sliding her hand across Ruby’s stomach before teasingly slipping her fingers underneath the hem of Ruby’s shirt, and couldn’t help a smile when she felt the small shudder that traveled through Ruby’s skin. 

Ruby loved her - she felt it in every touch, every kiss.But it was more than that...right now, Ruby _wanted_ her.

The feeling was mutual, and now there was nothing to slow their kisses or tame their hunger.There was nothing to stop Weiss from moving over and straddling Ruby’s lap - their lips hardly breaking in the process.And there was nothing to stop Ruby’s suddenly greedy hands, which slipped under Weiss’ shirt and across her stomach before moving up her ribs and finally - _finally_ \- reaching her bra.

Weiss broke the kiss as a gasp slipped through her lips, and Ruby used the opportunity to pepper Weiss’ neck with warm, messy kisses, all while her fingers searched for as much soft skin as they could find.

“I love you,” Ruby whispered in Weiss’ ear before a nip of her earlobe followed.Combined with Ruby’s hand squeezing her breast and the kisses moving towards her collarbone, she couldn’t hold herself in check anymore.She wanted to feel Ruby’s lips and tongue everywhere - and right now.

“Take it off,” she got out, but worked her fingers at the buttons on her shirt before Ruby even processed the demand.Thankfully, she caught on quickly, and undid the rest of the buttons before pushing the shirt off of Weiss’ shoulders, then down her arms before it fell to the floor.

“God…” 

As much as Weiss appreciated the look in Ruby’s eyes, she couldn’t handle the pause right now.Instead, she wove her fingers through Ruby’s short hair and pulled her forward.She needed no more encouragement than that, as she kissed Weiss’ collar, then the soft skin near Weiss’ heart, before finally wrapping her lips around Weiss’ left breast and sucking - gently at first, but that was more than enough for Weiss to close her eyes, drop her head back, and stifle the moan in her throat. 

It felt better than she’d ever imagined it - and she _had_ imagined it, so many times that finally experiencing it sent a surge of passion through her veins.The fervor in Ruby’s actions only increased the pleasure while an undeniable yearning grew between her legs. 

With one hand on the back of Ruby’s head, she held Ruby’s mouth to her and listened to the sounds of their breathing - loud and fast and greedy beyond measure.With Ruby’s hands sliding up her thighs, achingly close to sending her pleasure to another level, she started losing herself in the feeling.She loved Ruby so much, and all she wanted was for Ruby to be hers - and to be Ruby’s, in every meaning of the word.

She wanted to make Ruby hers...and she wanted Ruby to take her in return, over and over again.She wanted the two of them to be together forever, but -

“Wait...” she got out, struggling to focus while Ruby’s tongue swept across her skin.Now she was imagining Ruby’s tongue elsewhere...but something refused to let her enjoy the moment.“Wait,” she said again, and Ruby finally pulled away to look up at her. 

“Was that not ok?” she asked, her voice breathless and her eyes worried.

“No - it -”Trying to catch her breath, Weiss waited a few seconds before shaking her head.“That was amazing,” she admitted, “But...I...don’t want this hanging over our heads.Not when he’s trying to take you away from me.” 

As much as she wanted to - as much as she _really_ , really wanted to - she also wanted to take her time and lavish Ruby with all of the attention she deserved.But time, right now, was of the essence.Every minute they spent here was one Whitley spent plotting behind their backs.

“You’re right.”Thankfully not disappointed or upset, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’ back and nodded.“Fix things first, then...” 

When Ruby’s gaze briefly lowered, only for her cheeks to redden while she turned away, Weiss felt a similar blush spring into being. 

“Right,” she agreed anyway, because she wanted Ruby to know that... _that_ was something she also wanted.“Fix things first.” 

Knowing she had a lot of work to do, she stole one last kiss before getting up from Ruby’s lap and quickly putting on her clothes.Once decent, she combed her fingers through her hair and took several deep breaths to calm her still sparking desire.

She wanted to follow those kisses through to the end, which meant she needed to make her wishes known.Ruby chose her, now she had to choose Ruby - a choice she would make time and time again.

“I’ll find Winter right now,” she said before hurrying out of her room. 

If anyone could help her with this situation, it was her sister.


	12. Chapter 12

She owed Winter a huge thank you.More than a huge thank you - she owed her sister all of the gratitude imaginable and then some.Not only for this moment, but for everything.For being there when she needed help and support.For remaining in Atlas even though their father took away every reason to stay.For being the only real family Weiss ever had.

Now she understood better than ever why Ruby went through such great lengths for her sister.If Weiss ever became queen, she was appointing her own sister to the highest, most powerful post available.She was returning all of the titles and rights stripped from her.And, as much as they were both uncomfortable with casual displays of affection, she would give Winter _another_ big hug. 

But first, she had to tell Ruby.

By the time she made it back to her room, her excitement and anticipation threatened to spill over.Still, she briefly considered faking a somber aura and stony expression while delivering the news - a bit of farce that disappeared the instant she walked into her living quarters and saw Ruby.

Their eyes immediately locked, Ruby stood from her seat on the sofa, and Weiss knew she couldn’t keep this to herself for a second longer.Not when silver eyes gave her one of the most hopeful, cautiously optimistic looks she’d ever received.

After what had been several of the most stressful, nerve-wracking days of their lives, they finally had an answer.

“He agreed.” 

In two words, the anxiety and worry of the past few days melted away.But Ruby hardly had time to sigh before Weiss was in her arms for a hug - the two of them holding each other as if this might be the last embrace they ever shared.

That couldn’t be further from the truth.This was the _first_ hug they could share without the threat of being torn apart looming over their heads.This was the first hug they could share knowing that they _could_ be with each other, with no one standing in their way.

With the problem of succession solved, Weiss felt freer than she ever had.There would be plenty of responsibilities to come, but the uncertainty was gone.No more wondering what would happen.No more worrying what her life would look like.She knew what her life would look like, and she knew that she could be with Ruby.

“Did he really?”Still holding Weiss’ shoulders, Ruby pulled away and looked to Weiss for reassurance - reassurance that Weiss was more than willing to give.

“He did.”Though still in a state of disbelief herself, her smile grew with Ruby’s.“He’s already packing, and he’s excited to ‘fix everything about Vacuo.’”

Whitley was cunning, but he was also just as pompous and arrogant as their father.When presented with the opportunity to become something more than a king - the opportunity to become an _emperor_ \- he jumped on it. 

Surprisingly, the thought of leaving Atlas had never occurred to him before.Once Winter broached the subject, and Weiss pledged that he would always have a home in Atlas if he failed - not that he would _ever_ fail - she’d watched the hunger and ambition grow in his eyes.

He’d always believed that he was destined for greatness.Now, he had the perfect opportunity to prove it.

Whether or not he was successful was of little concern to Weiss, as shipping him across the globe had cleared the biggest obstacle from her path to keeping Ruby by her side.It also left Atlas’ throne free for her to take, but that seemed like a trivial win compared to the young woman standing in front of her. 

“That’s it then?” Ruby asked.“You’ll be queen?” 

“Yes.And...you’ll be my queen?” 

“You ask like I have a choice,” Ruby replied with a laugh, only to fall silent when she saw Weiss’ serious expression. 

“You do.” 

“I kind of don’t.” 

“You do now.”With her heart beating loudly, Weiss intertwined her fingers with Ruby’s and gave a hesitant smile.What she was about to say scared her more than she could ever admit, but she knew she couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t give Ruby the choice. 

“Once Whitley leaves…” she began slowly, never shying away from Ruby’s gaze.“There will be no challenge for the throne.I’ll only ask that you stay until it’s official, but after my father passes and the coronation is complete...you can leave.” 

Even though Ruby looked taken aback by the offer, Weiss felt more and more assured about presenting it.Once Atlas was secured, she could absolve Vale of any debts.Their kingdoms could become partners - they could help one another. 

“You can go home,” she added with a fleeting smile.It broke her heart to think about Ruby leaving but, at the same time, she was incredibly happy to give Ruby the choice, once and for all.If she missed her family...if she missed Vale...she could return to them.Selfishly, that wasn’t the outcome Weiss wanted, but she would honor whatever decision Ruby made.

First, Ruby needed to come up with a response, as she opened her mouth only to close it and shake her head.Emotions swam through her silver eyes, but Weiss could hardly put a name to them before Ruby squeezed her hands and took a step closer.

“What if I don’t want to leave?What if I want to stay here - with you?”

At this moment, Ruby couldn’t have said anything to make Weiss happier. 

“Then...I’d like to make you my queen -” 

“I accept.” 

“And not just in name only,” Weiss added with a growing smile.“In every meaning of the word - I want you by my side, helping with every decision, helping fix Atlas.Because...I love you...so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

That wasn’t exactly what she’d planned on saying right now, but Ruby’s smile assured her that the words were well received.More than well received, as Ruby stepped even closer and brushed her fingers along Weiss’ cheek.

“I love you too,” she said softly.“And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

As far as Weiss was concerned, there was nothing better than hearing Ruby say those words.The moment Ruby leaned forward and kissed her, however, she realized that she had to take that back.If there was anything better than hearing how much Ruby loved her, it was feeling it.

Feeling the smile on Ruby’s lips, and feeling the happiness in her heart, she knew that this was the moment they’d waited for.The moment when nothing hung over their heads, no secrets remained between them, and nothing was holding them back.

She felt the change as soon as the kiss deepened and goosebumps rose along her arms.Only a few seconds in and her heart was racing with excitement - excitement that only grew when Ruby’s hands landed on her hips and gently pulled them together.That was all the prompting she needed to run her hands through Ruby’s hair, then down her neck, before pulling her even closer.

Even when her lips parted and Ruby’s tongue slid into her mouth, even when Ruby’s fingers teasingly slipped under the hem of her shirt and ran along her stomach, she needed more from this moment.More kisses, more touching, more _Ruby_. 

The hunger she’d tamed all this time threatened to break free, and she didn’t know why it shouldn’t.Ruby loved her...she loved Ruby...and they could finally be together.

“Ruby -” she got out between kisses, her voice breathless as she slid her hands down Ruby’s chest and heard a soft gasp leave Ruby’s lips.The sound prompted her to repeat the motion, feeling the suppleness of Ruby’s breasts in her hands while Ruby let out soft sighs of pleasure.

Not one to be outdone, Ruby leaned down and pressed her lips to Weiss’ neck in a kiss that sent desire pouring through her veins.

That.She needed more of _that_.

“I love you,” she whispered, if only to hear the words out loud while Ruby’s kisses sent sparks of lust flying everywhere.“I love you,” she whispered again, only for a small moan to slip out when Ruby lightly bit down on her neck and sucked in hard.

“Ruby...”She was squirming now, as her hunger grew unchecked and Ruby’s lips threatened to drive her over the edge.She needed more - she wanted more - and she had to make sure Ruby understood that _now_ wasn’t the time to stop. 

“Ruby…” she got out before another soft moan slipped through her lips.It was growing harder to think clearly, but she had to make sure Ruby knew.“Ruby - I want you.”

Ruby immediately stopped and pulled away, but the look in her eyes was one of greed, desire, and longing.

“Now?”

When Weiss wasted no time nodding, Ruby wasted no time recapturing Weiss’ lips for a kiss.But now they had a destination in mind, as Ruby gently directed Weiss towards the bedroom while Weiss felt as much of Ruby as possible. 

Knowing that the wait was over, her hands took advantage of their newfound freedom.By the time they made it to the doorway, she was pulling Ruby’s shirt over Ruby’s head and dropping it on the floor.Ruby responded by quickly undoing the buttons on Weiss’ pants, which filled her with such a searing desire that she decided to help by removing her own shirt and tossing it aside.

By the time her back touched the bed and Ruby climbed on top of her, they’d lost everything but their underwear.It was only then that their kiss ended, and only so that they could drink in every bit of skin now bared. 

“God, you’re beautiful...” Ruby whispered, the hunger visible in her eyes as she ran her hand from Weiss’ chest, down her stomach, and finally across her thigh.Weiss arched into the touch, craving more yet knowing that Ruby would give her exactly what she wanted soon enough.

Still, she was impatient - even more so when Ruby slowly reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra.As soon as the undergarment fell free, Ruby sat back on her heels as a soft whine slipped through her lips.

“Ruby…”

Hearing her name shook Ruby out of her trance, and she briefly met Weiss’ gaze before leaning down and kissing the spot just above Weiss’ heart.The touch unleashed the remainder of Weiss’ desires, and she held Ruby’s head to her when Ruby moved lower and kissed her breast. 

Another soft moan slipped out while Ruby licked and sucked and kissed every inch of skin that had once been covered by fabric.Her other hand, meanwhile, kneaded and lightly pinched on the other side, filling Weiss with so much lust that the heat between her legs grew nearly unbearable.

Ruby must have sensed it, because she left Weiss’ breasts behind in favor of kissing down her stomach, sending her desire rocketing to as-yet-unexperienced levels.The only thing she could think about was Ruby’s lips on her skin, while her mind buzzed with anticipation of wherever Ruby went next.

Lower.Weiss only wanted Ruby to go lower, and silently begged as much by spreading her legs and lifting her hips when Ruby kissed just below her belly button.Just feeling Ruby’s breath _so close_ to where she needed attention was nearly enough to drive her insane, as her breathing hitched with each exhale and sighed with each pause.

“Weiss…” Ruby whispered, drawing Weiss’ eyes down to her.“If you’re sure…”

“Please, Ruby…”Lifting her hips again, as if that should be more than enough of an answer, Weiss sighed and put her thoughts into words.“I really, _really_ want you.”

Fortunately, that was all the permission Ruby needed, as she smiled before looping her fingers underneath Weiss’ underwear and pulling them free.After dropping them by the side of the bed, Ruby stared in a way that made Weiss vaguely self-conscious.That feeling disappeared, however, when Ruby met her gaze with a lust-filled one of her own, before scooting further down on the bed and wrapping her arms around Weiss’ legs.

The anticipation alone was enough to make Weiss even wetter, and she was far too turned on to feel any sort of embarrassment when Ruby pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh.The light touch nearly made her moan, and that feeling only grew when the next kiss traveled higher - closer to where she desperately wanted Ruby to be.

“Ruby…” she whispered, reaching down and running her fingers through Ruby’s hair while Ruby moved even closer.Her arousal was racing off the charts now - her heart beating wildly - her mind a mess of anticipation and hunger.

The moment Ruby pressed a kiss right between her legs, a moan slipped through her lips, only to be followed by a gasp of pleasure when Ruby’s tongue immediately followed. 

_That_ was a feeling she instantly wanted more of - thankfully, Ruby seemed more than happy to oblige. 

But Ruby started slowly, sliding her tongue over Weiss’ clit at such a leisurely pace that Weiss’ toes curled with desire.She looked up at Weiss while she moved at that painstaking pace - catching Weiss’ gaze for just a second before closing her eyes and tracing her tongue around Weiss’ entrance.

Weiss was already breathless - her chest rising and falling with each gasp of air she took - and feeling Ruby’s tongue slide inside of her sent her back arching off the bed in bliss. 

She needed more, so much more, and she knew that Ruby would give her all she needed.She felt it in the way Ruby’s actions grew bolder and more determined - as if she knew exactly how turned on Weiss was, and exactly how close she was to unraveling.

She couldn’t help it.The pleasure building between her legs responded to each touch of Ruby’s tongue, and her moans grew more frequent while her body experienced nothing but pleasure upon pleasure upon pleasure. 

When Ruby turned her full attention to Weiss’ clit, that bliss amplified threefold.

“God, Ruby…” she gasped before another moan slipped out.It felt so good - everything felt so good - and she knew it wouldn’t be long before Ruby sent her careening right over the edge.“Right there...” she mumbled under her breath, using her hands to do the real talking as she held Ruby’s head between her legs and felt her hips start moving on their own.

“Oh god...” she moaned repeatedly when Ruby pressed her tongue down harder and pushed Weiss that much closer to a conclusion. 

Her desperation to reach that release made her hips thrust faster as she held Ruby’s head between her legs and ground herself against Ruby’s tongue.She needed more, just a little more, just a few more passes of Ruby’s tongue over her before her head dropped into the covers, her back lifted off the bed, and one last moan filled the room.

Every nerve in her body sparked with pleasure in that moment, which rippled through her in waves before her senses began returning to her.Her breathing was still deep and desperate, but her back returned to the bed, and she looked down right as Ruby grinned and wiped a hand across her mouth.

“So...that was amazing,” she said while sliding back up the bed, gently laying atop Weiss, and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Yes -”Still trying to catch her breath and regain her senses, Weiss had to take another deep inhale before adding, “It was.”

“I can do that again, right?” 

With Ruby smiling down at her and gently brushing her hair behind her ear, Weiss’ heart swelled with love and adoration for the gorgeous, one-of-a-kind princess who meant more to her than anyone else in the world.

“Yes,” she breathed out with a smile of her own.“Absolutely.”

When Ruby hummed and pressed another kiss to Weiss’ lips - this one lingering longer than the last - Weiss’ exhaustion faded away.Left in its place was...desire, longing, hunger.Not for herself, but for Ruby. 

“But first…” she murmured against Ruby’s lips while running her hands up Ruby’s back and quickly undoing the clasp of her bra.As soon as the straps fell off of Ruby’s shoulders, she glanced down and felt another jolt of excitement race through her veins.

She’d already experienced more with Ruby than she ever thought possible, but it was just the beginning.Having survived the threats to their relationship, they now had all the time in the world to try everything, to experience everything, and, most importantly, prove that - as unlikely as it might seem - their love would last.

But first...she would lavish Ruby with the love and devotion a princess like her deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

“Who put this here?”Hurrying across the entryway of the palace, Weiss pointed at a glass of water sitting on one of the tables that had _just_ been cleared.“Whose is this?” she repeated when none of the nearby staff members dared claim the affront on her efforts to clean the palace. 

“I...think it belongs to Princess Rose...” one of them finally replied and, just like that, her annoyance disappeared. 

“Ruby?” she asked, and he nodded.“Where is she?” 

“I’m right here.” 

Spinning around, she sighed in relief just _seeing_ Ruby, but that didn’t fix the glass of water condensating all over the table.

“Your glass -” was all she got out before Ruby pulled her into a hug, which was even better than just seeing each other again.

“You’re stressed,” Ruby whispered before pressing a tender kiss to Weiss’ forehead.“Why are you so stressed? 

“I’m not stressed.”When Ruby raised one brow, Weiss sighed and intertwined her fingers with Ruby’s.“It’s just...they’re important...” 

“So are you.” 

“And I’ve never met them before,” she added undeterred.“I want to make a good first impression.” 

“Which means everything has to be spotless?” 

“That would be a good start, yes...” 

After studying Weiss for a long time, Ruby smiled.“Then let me clean up my mess,” she added before picking up the glass, draining it in several large gulps, and handing it to the nearest housekeeper.One of the butlers immediately wiped away the ring of water left behind, and all was suddenly right in the world.

“Try not to worry so much…” Ruby whispered while squeezing Weiss’ hands.“They’ll love you.”

Though Weiss attempted a smile, the reassurance did little to ease her nerves.Before meeting Ruby, she hadn’t exactly been known as the friendliest, most outgoing person.She _still_ wasn’t known as friendly or outgoing...but she’d done her best to come out of her shell now that Ruby was around. 

“I’ve told them all about you,” Ruby carried on, casually lifting Weiss’ hands and pressing kisses to her fingers as if today wasn’t a huge deal.“How nice you were when we first met...how you helped me feel at home here...how amazing of a kisser you are…”

“What?”When Weiss’ gaze snapped back to Ruby’s, Ruby laughed. 

“So you _are_ listening to me.”

“That last part, at least…” Weiss mumbled, though all it took was Ruby’s light tickle of her side to get her to smile. 

“They’ll love you, I promise,” Ruby assured her before kissing her cheek.“If they don’t, I’m sending them back to Vale.”

Even though the comment was meant to be comforting, it was Weiss’ worst nightmare.After all they went through...after the trials they passed just to be together...the last thing she wanted was for Ruby’s family to hate her so much that they couldn’t even be in the same kingdom at the same time.Knowing how much Ruby loved her family...that would tear her apart.

“You’re still stressed.”

This time, Weiss sighed and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck while Ruby nuzzled closer.

“I don’t think I’ll stop stressing until I meet them...”

“Maybe I can help you...relax?”

The moment Ruby’s lips touched Weiss’ neck, she closed her eyes and hummed at the pleasure tingling down her spine.

“Here in the entryway?” she asked, gently running her fingers through Ruby’s hair while Ruby kissed along her jaw before finally reaching her ear.

“If that will make you feel better,” Ruby whispered before lightly nibbling the bottom of Weiss’ ear, making her squirm with budding excitement in the process.She had no idea how she still _wanted_ Ruby so much, and so often, but she couldn’t deny that she did.Especially now, when a few simple kisses replaced her worries with a much more obtainable desire.

“Maybe it would.”

As soon as Ruby heard the response, she pulled away and looked at Weiss in surprise.

“Are you serious?”

“Are you not?”Now that they’d fallen back into their usual teasing, Weiss’ sense of normalcy returned.Well, normalcy mixed with a great deal of pent-up desires and hopeless anticipation.That anticipation only rose when Ruby smiled and pulled their hips together.

They were still standing in the entryway, where palace staff rushed to and fro in preparation for their prestigious guests, but that hardly mattered when Ruby smiled at her like that.In these moments, all that mattered was Ruby, which was why she willingly tilted her head back and accepted Ruby’s kiss.

The kiss was soft and tender - saying in a simple touch that Ruby had no intention of doing _that_ in front of so many onlookers, but that she would still be here for Weiss in whatever way Weiss needed. 

Right now, however, Weiss needed more from that kiss than Ruby was offering, so she tightened her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulled the girl closer.The kiss deepened organically from there, with their lips seamlessly parting and their tongues tasting each other once more.

At one point, Weiss might have been embarrassed to be caught kissing someone so passionately in public.Over time, and after suffering enough embarrassment already, she stopped caring about what other people thought.What were they going to do...judge her for loving her soon-to-be-wife too much? 

That was a judgment she would gladly accept, as she ran her fingers through Ruby’s soft hair and reveled in their closeness.With Ruby’s lips on hers, and Ruby’s hands on her, she felt more treasured with each passing second.In these moments, she knew that Ruby loved her.She knew that Ruby wanted her.And she knew, without a doubt, that their feelings were true.

Their kiss only ended because Ruby pulled away first, and Ruby only pulled away because someone had cleared their throat nearby.Turning towards the interruption and finding Winter standing a few feet away, Weiss sighed and pressed one last kiss to Ruby’s cheek before acknowledging her sister.

“What is it?” she asked, knowing that Winter wouldn’t have bothered them without a reason.

“Sorry to...interrupt.”When Winter’s gaze flitted between them, Ruby blushed and removed her hand from Weiss’ hip.“But our guests have arrived.”

Just like that, Weiss’ nerves returned.Ruby, however, grabbed her by the hands and beamed down at her.

“No matter what happens, I’m still marrying you.”

Ruby’s eyes willed Weiss to believe her, while the mere mention of their impending wedding made Weiss’ heart flutter.She managed a nod in response before Ruby surprised her with another kiss - a long, deep, passionate kiss that begged to be continued when they had the time. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t have the time right now.So Weiss’ eyes had hardly closed before Ruby backed away and grinned at her before rushing through the front door to greet Atlas’ newest arrivals.

“I thought you two would get over that by now,” Winter commented from beside Weiss while the two of them waited for Ruby to bring her family inside.

“Get over what?”

“You know.”When Winter gestured towards where Weiss and Ruby had just stood, Weiss glanced that way and smiled.

“Each other?” she asked, only for her smile to grow when Winter shrugged.“Sorry, but I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.”

It must have been her imagination that Winter smiled at the response, but she didn’t have time to think about that subject any longer.The palace door had opened again, Ruby’s excited voice drifted through, and the next moment...Vale’s royal family had arrived.

Holding the hand of a tall, blonde man who must be her father - the King of Vale, whose smile and laugh were shockingly familiar - Ruby led her family into the entryway and gestured around the space that had been decorated in red and gold just for them.A man with dark hair and bags under his eyes, who must be Ruby’s uncle, made a comment that Weiss couldn’t pick up from the distance, but the people who could laughed in response. 

Rounding out the party of four were two girls nearly the same age as Weiss - one with dark hair and piercing eyes, the other with long blonde hair, a bright smile, and even brighter eyes.Identifying the blonde as Ruby’s older sister, Weiss took a deep breath and subtly wiped her palms on her thighs.

“Here goes nothing…” she whispered to Winter before the two of them walked over to greet Ruby’s family.

As soon as Ruby caught Weiss’ gaze, she tugged on her father’s arm and nodded in Weiss’ direction.The small gesture brought everyone’s attention Weiss’ way, and her mouth dried with nerves over the conversation to come.

She and Ruby were already engaged.The wedding plans were already well underway.The agreement between Vale and Atlas had been formalized.But what if Ruby’s family _really_ didn’t like her?

“Welcome to Atlas,” she began - the simple introduction she wrote down and memorized precisely for this moment.“We’re honored that you traveled all this way to visit, and hope that you have a wonderful stay.”

When Ruby’s father and sister exchanged glances, Weiss worried that she somehow messed up already.That worry turned into confusion, however, when they both chuckled and turned back to her with smiles.

“Your Majesty,” Ruby’s father greeted her with a nod that his daughter mimicked.“Thank you for welcoming us to your home.It’s an honor to finally meet you.Ruby’s told us a _lot_ about you.” 

Even if Weiss tried not to blush, that would be a hopeless endeavor.Having been so caught up in this first meeting, she’d forgotten that they probably knew far more about her than she would expect - the likely result of the trips Ruby had taken back to Vale recently. 

She loved that Ruby talked about her so much, but she always wondered what Ruby said.And right now, she wondered what Ruby was thinking, as she looked between Weiss and her family with a giant smile plastered in place.

“Oh, let me introduce you!” she said when she realized that the conversation might stall without her intervention.Returning to Weiss’ side, she looped their arms together and gently led Weiss over to the man with dark hair and dark circles under his eyes.

“Weiss, this is my Uncle Qrow.”When he extended his hand, Weiss politely shook it and gave him a soft, “Nice to meet you.”

“And this is my dad,” Ruby added while leading Weiss over to the King of Vale, who looked far more friendly than the rumors or stories suggested.With his kind smile and patient eyes, he seemed exactly like the type of man who could have raised such a wonderful daughter.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you,” Weiss said as she shook his hand, and felt a small measure of relief when he smiled and clasped his hands around hers.

“I’ve been looking forward to it,” he replied before letting go and turning towards his other daughter.

“This is my sister, Yang!”Just being near Yang seemed to increase Ruby’s energy, as she practically hopped up and down while waiting for Yang’s response.The eldest Princess of Vale, however, studied Weiss intently before a small smile picked up the corner of her mouth.

“So you’re the girl I was supposed to marry?” 

When Weiss’ brow rose at the response, Yang broke into a full smile and pulled her into an even more surprising hug.

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Yang whispered before pulling away and giving Weiss a look of genuine gratitude.While the positive reception was more than she’d dared dream about, she still managed a nod - because of course she did her best to take care of Ruby.She loved Ruby too much to do otherwise.

Responding to Weiss’ nod with one of her own, Yang grinned and moved closer to the girl standing beside her.“And this is the love of my life - the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world - Blake.”

With a smile and roll of her eyes, Blake stepped forward and offered Weiss her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“Please call me Weiss,” Weiss replied while shaking Blake’s hand.“All of you,” she added to the rest of Ruby’s family.“Please feel free to call me Weiss.”

It wasn’t customary for a royal to forgo their titles, but now didn’t feel like the time for formalities.Not with Ruby’s family, of all people.Even though they were royals, even though they led a kingdom of their own, they were...special.

“Weiss, this is my family.”After gently squeezing Weiss’ hand and beaming at her, Ruby motioned towards her family.“Family, this is the girl I’m going to marry.”

The introduction made Weiss blush in no time, but she didn’t shy away from the gazes directed her way.Nor did she fail to notice the smiles that went along with the looks she received. 

This was Ruby’s family, and they were just as genuine and friendly as Ruby was.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Weiss replied.“All of you,” she added with a smile that grew when she looked over and saw how happy Ruby was.She’d always known how important Ruby’s family was to her, but seeing them here in person brought so much more meaning to their influence on who Ruby had become.

Weiss’ family might have been just as impactful on her, but no one was more important than the person standing beside her.

“This is my sister, Winter,” she said while smiling at Winter, who straightened her posture and gave Ruby’s family a polite nod.“She’s in charge of everything that goes on around here,” Weiss added.“And we wouldn’t be here without her.”

When Winter looked surprised by the praise, Weiss nodded to emphasize that her words were true.Without Winter’s help, Ruby might have never come to Atlas.Weiss might not have stepped outside of her shell to make Ruby feel welcome.Whitley might have successfully stolen Ruby away.The two of them might not be where they were right now - happy, engaged, and hopelessly in love.

“It’s nice to see you again,” the King of Vale greeted Winter with a kind smile.“Especially under far more...favorable...circumstances.”

“But it worked out,” Yang added before nudging her dad’s side and walking over to rustle Ruby’s hair.“Did you use those pointers I gave you?” she whispered only to laugh when her sister immediately turned beet red. 

“What pointers?” Weiss couldn’t help but ask, only for her curiosity to grow when Ruby’s blush deepened. 

“Ruby asked for advice on how to -”

“Yang!”When Ruby lunged forward and covered her sister’s mouth with one hand, Weiss gave her an amused look. 

“What kind of help?” Weiss asked even though she had a fairly good idea about what the two were talking about.

“The relationship kind...” Ruby mumbled before clapping her hands together and forcing a big smile.“But I think dinner’s almost ready!Let’s head to the dining room?Yeah?Dining room?We have a _ton_ of food, so I hope you’re all hungry.” 

While Ruby motioned her family towards the dining room, Weiss gave her a look that said she wouldn’t forget to bring the subject up again later.Ruby, of course, smiled before dragging Yang away and whispering quickly in her sister’s ear.Yang just laughed at whatever was said, which made Blake smile in turn.

With Ruby leading her family away from the foyer, Weiss and Winter hung behind to watch their guests from a distance. 

“That went...well,” Winter surmised in just a few words.Her thoughtful expression made it clear that she was still determining how she felt about Vale’s royal family, but Weiss had already reached a conclusion. 

They were just as warm and friendly as Ruby.What had she been so worried about?

“I think so,” she replied, feeling infinitely better with the introductions out of the way.Now that she wasn’t terrified of them instantly hating her, she saw their visit as an opportunity - an opportunity to learn more about Ruby.And, if she had to guess, Yang was going to be her best source of the most embarrassing stories possible…

“I think this will be fun,” she added as her mood improved.Just the thought of learning more about Ruby was enough to make her smile, as anything related to Ruby seemed to do.

Part of her still couldn’t believe that this was really her life.That there was no longer a battle for the throne.That Atlas’ future looked brighter than ever.And, most importantly, that she could love a beautiful, wonderful person...who loved her in return. 

In her mind, there was only one person - besides Ruby - who deserved gratitude for how things had changed for the better.

“Thank you, Winter.”Even though she knew Winter wouldn’t accept the gratitude, she was determined to express it anyway.“For helping me.For helping us.If there’s anything I can do for you...even if it’s handing you the crown -”

Before she could even finish the offer, Winter scoffed.

“I’ve never wanted to be Queen,” she added with a shake of her head. 

“Then...anything I can do to make you happy...”

“We’re Schnees, Weiss.We weren’t raised to be happy.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be.”Spotting Ruby racing back from the dining room, Weiss looked up at Winter and smiled.“Things are changing around here - I know you can feel it.So, if there’s _anything_ we can do for you...”

Honestly, she had no idea what Winter might want, and Winter didn’t seem to have an answer either.But then she glanced at Ruby, smiled, and gently patted Weiss’ shoulder.

“Let’s get the two of you married first,” she said before moving away.“Then we’ll talk.”

That was a good enough answer for Weiss, who smiled as her sister went to entertain their guests.Her smile only grew when Ruby raced right up to her, kissed her on the lips, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

“I love you,” she whispered in Weiss’ ear before peppering her cheek with kisses.“And I told you they’d love you!”After a few more loving nuzzles, Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hands and gently pulled her towards the dining room. 

“Come on - they want to get to know you better!”

“I want to get to know them better too,” Weiss admitted while letting Ruby lead her through the halls of the palace.The smile Ruby responded with was more than worth the stress and nerves of the past few days, and Weiss realized that her heart had never felt fuller than at this moment.

If Ruby’s family left Atlas having learned nothing else about her, she wanted them to know that she wasn’t marrying Ruby because she had to - and Ruby wasn’t marrying Weiss because she was forced to.They were getting married because they loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives by each other’s side.

It might seem improbable, unlikely, or borderline impossible, but that didn’t make it any less true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - if you want to see more of this type of story in the future, leave a comment!


End file.
